Das zweite Gesicht
by stareyes
Summary: 14. CHAP UP Selasa ist mit den Gefährten unterwegs. Sie will nur nach Gondor, doch ihr Wissen könnte alles verändern. Aber bleibt sie stark und lässt der Geschichte ihren Lauf? Oder ist Mitleid und Liebe stärker als das Schicksal? (filmorientiert!)
1. Unerwartete Neuankömmlinge

Hallo Leute, 

ich weiß, dass der Anfang nicht so berauschend ist, aber die Story und mein Schreibstil wird mit jedem Kapitel besser. Ich hoffe, dass ihr trotz des nicht so guten Anfangs trotzdem weiter dranbleibt.

Unerwartete Neuankömmlinge 

„Was denkt sich dieser Mensch nur. Weiß er denn nicht, dass er mit seinem König spricht?" dachte Legolas, denn er war erzürnt über Boromirs abfällige Art.

Doch als er es laut aussprach gebot Aragorn ihm sich wieder zu setzen und er gehorchte und betrachtete weiter, wie Aragorn seinem Widersacher gelassen entgegentrat.

Boromir erwiderte daraufhin schnaubend: „Gondor hat keinen König. Gondor braucht keinen König." Und daraufhin setzte auch er sich.

Plötzlich ertönte ein schrilles Kreischen und das Rauschen mächtiger Schwingen war zu vernehmen. Ein riesiger Schatten glitt über Elronds Rat hinweg und ein großer majestätischer Vogel landete ein paar Meter von ihnen, neben einem großen Baum.

Zwerge, Elben und Menschen waren aufgesprungen, bereit sich zu verteidigen und der schwelende Konflikt zwischen Aragorn und Boromir schien vergessen.

Die Zwerge hielten bereits ihre Äxte in den Fäusten und auch Boromir hatte sein schlankes Schwert gezogen.

Doch Elrond hob beschwichtigend die Hand: „Wartet! Steckt eure Waffen wieder ein. Wir haben nichts zu befürchten."

Er hatte den Neuankömmling zeitgleich mit dem grauen Zauberer erkannt.

Gandalf rief höchst erstaunt: „Das ist Gwaihir! Der Herr der Winde."

Gwaihir war ein majestätischer Adler von edler Herkunft aus dem nördlichem Teil Mittelerdes. Er sah etwas zerzaust aus, aber ansonsten schien ihm nichts zu fehlen.

Im Schatten des Baumes war für die Menschen, Hobbits und Zwerge nicht viel zu erkennen, doch Elrond und die übrigen Elben sahen mit ihren scharfen Augen, was sich dort abspielte. Einige nährten sich dem unerwartetem Neuankömmling, doch nicht nur der Adler war dort zu sehen, sondern auch ein Elb, der sich scheinbar unter großen Schmerzen, an den Baum lehnte.

„Herr Elrond...", flüsterte dieser fast unhörbar und Elrond kniete sich neben ihm nieder.

Das schöne und nun bleiche Gesicht war schmutzig und mit etlichen, blutigen Kratzern übersät. Elrond hielt dessen zitternde Hand und er fühlte wie der fremde Elb mit jedem weiterem schweren Atemzug dem Tode näher kam. Mit Entsetzten bemerkte der Halbelb die klaffende Wunde in seiner Brust und sah mit traurigem Blick, dass er nichts mehr für ihn tun konnte.

Seine Kleidung war blutüberströmt und nur der eiserne Wille schien den Fremden noch ein wenig am Leben zu halten.

„...Hört mich an...heilt das Mädchen... es steht.. viel auf dem Spiel...bei Elbereth..."

Ihm fiel es sichtlich schwer zu sprechen. Aber der Herr Bruchtals verstand auch wenn einiges unausgesprochen blieb.

Leise sagte Elrond: „ Seid beruhigt. Ihr wird Hilfe zuteil."

„Ich danke...Der Kreis... schließt sich. Hier ...begann die Reise und... hier endet sie..."

Seine Stimme erstarb mit diesen rätselhaften Worten und mit einem Seufzen wich ihm sein allerletzter Atemzug von den Lippen.

Die Anwesenden blickten betroffen zu Elrond der leise auf elbisch sagte: „ So mögest du deine Ruhe in den Hallen unserer Vorfahren finden."

Eine betroffene Stille machte sich breit und so war das lauter werdende Flügelschlagen deutlich zu hören.

In dem Augenblick landete ein zweiter Adler. Auf dessen Rücken ein junges Mädchen von schlankem Wuchs und schwarzem Haar. Mit letzter Kraft schien sie sich aufrecht zu halten, wie sie mehr auf dem Rücken des Tieres hing als saß. Der Vogel landete elegant, doch auch diese leichte Erschütterung schien Schmerzen durch ihren zierlichen Körper zu jagen und sie stöhnte. Schwerfällig rutschte sie herunter und sah Elrond, wie er neben dem soeben verstorbenen Elb kniete.

„Beranthiel!", rief sie aus und ein dunkler Schleier legte sich über ihre Augen und fiel in vollkommene Dunkelheit. Sie merkte nicht mehr, wie Legolas zu ihr hin eilte und sie auffing, bevor sie zu Boden sank.


	2. Elronds Rat

Also, wie immer: Mir gehört nix außer meiner Idee und den erfundenen Personen!

Achtung: Überarbeitete Version! Natürlich um einiges besser! Und das habe ich

Eleanas Formulierungen zu verdanken!

Elronds Rat

Selasas Glieder schmerzten, als sie allmählich erwachte.

Sie hielt ihre Augen noch geschlossen und lauschte einem leisen Plätschern. Wahrscheinlich ein kleiner Fluss, der in sich wohl in der Nähe seinen Weg bahnte. Vögel zwitscherten und eine frische leichte Brise strich ihr sanft übers Gesicht.

Ihre Lider hoben sich schließlich langsam und sie bemerkte, dass es bereits Abend war.

Das Mädchen setzte sich langsam auf und stellte fest, dass ihr der Magen knurrte und ihre Kehle wie ausgedörrt war.

Gut, sie schien also nicht tot zu sein, dachte sie erleichtert, denn im Jenseits gab es wohl weder Hunger noch Durst.

Im hereinfallenden Mondlicht sah sie neben dem Bett einen Stuhl stehen, über dem geschmeidige Gewänder hingen, die nach elbischer Art geschnitten waren. Ebenso darunter ein wundervolles, dunkelrotes, samtiges Kleid.

Der Anblick des Zimmers irritierte sie für den ersten Augenblick, doch nach und nach kehrten die Erinnerungen an die letzten paar Stunden wieder zurück, an denen sie noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen war.

_Kein Stern strahlte am Himmel und kein Mondlicht drang durch die dichten Wolken. Nur das Lagerfeuer spendete ihnen ein flackerndes Licht._

_In ihren Ohren tönte das Kampfgebrüll der Orks, die auf sie zuliefen und drohend ihre Waffen schwangen. _

_Beranthiel spannte seinen Bogen und schrie ihr zu: „Lauf Selasa, ich halte sie auf!"_

_Entsetzt schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf: „Nein Beranthiel, ich lasse dich nicht im Stich!"_

Leise öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und eine Elbe betrat das Zimmer, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Für einen Wimpernschlag huschte ein höchst überraschter Ausdruck in das Antlitz der schönen Elbin, doch sofort blickten ihre Augen wieder sanft und gütig auf das junge Mädchen.

Selasa fragte sich, woher diese Überraschung herrührte.

„Sei gegrüßt Selasa! Ich bin Damarie, Herr Elrond hat mich gebeten nach dir zu sehen und es hat den Anschein, dass du dich recht gut erholt hast."

„Ich bin tatsächlich in Bruchtal? In Herr Elronds Haus?", in Selasas Stimme schwang leiser Zweifel mit. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte.

Damarie lachte leise, es war ein freundliches Lachen und das Lachen der Elbin erinnerte sie an das kristallklare Klirren edler Gläser.

„Ja, du bist in Imladris. Aber darüber kannst du später lange genug mit Elrond selbst reden. Aber andere Dinge sind jetzt erst einmal wichtiger. Sicherlich hast du Hunger. Unten gibt es reichlich Speis und Trank. Ich habe dir ein Kleid herausgesucht."

Sie deutete auf das rote Elbenkleid, dass Selasa schon entdeckt hatte.

„Deine eigene Kleidung wird noch gesäubert und geflickt."

Sie nahm den Vorschlag dankbar an und ging schließlich fertig angezogen und begleitet von Damarie hinunter zu den Hallen. Von weitem konnte sie die liebliche Musik und den Gesang der Elben vernehmen und der Duft köstlicher Speisen schlug ihr entgegen.

Zur Erwiderung knurrte ihr laut der Magen und Damarie lachte verschmitzt: „Wir sollten vielleicht ein wenig schneller gehen, um deinen Magen zu besänftigen."

Und dankbar nickte Selasa.

Schließlich kamen sie an ihr Ziel. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und erkannte, dass hauptsächlich Elben anwesend waren und nur wenige Gäste anderen Völkern angehörten.

Damarie führte sie an einen Tisch, der reichlich gedeckt war.

Das Mädchen spürte erst wirklich, wie groß ihr Hunger war, als sie den wunderbaren Geschmack der Speisen spürte.

Das Essen der Elben war wirklich außergewöhnlich gut, denn es stillte nicht nur den körperlichen, sondern anscheinend auch den seelischen Hunger.

Sie konnte eine angenehme Wärme spüren, die sich von Kopf bis Fuß in ihr ausbreitete, als sie schließlich gesättigt war und zufrieden an einem Apfel knabberte.

Doch die Elben schienen ihre scheinbare Ruhe mühelos zu durchschauen, aber sie sagten nichts. Sie ließen ihr Zeit und anstatt sie auszufragen, sangen sie Lieder in elbischer Sprache. Mit Freude übersetzten einige Elben Selasa die Gesänge als sie danach fragte.

Die Lieder handelten meist von großen Elbenkönigen, Liebe und Freude, von ihren hübschen Wäldern und natürlich von Elbereth.

Die Melodien streichelten ihre Seele und trösteten mehr als es vielleicht im Moment ein paar freundliche Worte hätten tun können, denn die furchtbaren Erlebnisse schmerzten allzu sehr und sie trauerte über den Verlust guter Freunde.

Trotz all der Freundlichkeit der Elben bemerkte sie zwei bewaffnete Wachen in der Nähe des Einganges. Sie schienen dort zufällig zu stehen, aber sie wusste, dass trotz der scheinbar herrschenden Idylle Vorsicht geboten war.

Man hegte auch Misstrauen gegen sie, aber sie hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet, zu diesen Zeiten waren diese Maßnahmen nur allzu verständlich.

Wieder überkam sie eine matte Müdigkeit und Damarie, die alles zu spüren schien, brachte sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Bevor die Elbe verschwand teilte sie Selasa mit:„Morgen früh findet Elronds Rat statt. Man wird dich rufen lassen."

„Danke, Damarie.", murmelte sie und lächelnd ging die Elbe aus dem Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie früh auf.

Der Schlaf hatte ihr neue Kraft verliehen und so machte sie sich selbst auf den Weg in die Hallen.

Sie gönnte sich ein leichtes Frühstück und als sie fertig war, wurde sie gebeten bei Elronds Rat zu erscheinen und folgte einem Elb, der ihr leichtfüßig den Weg wies.

Sie war froh, dass sie nun zum Rat musste, dann hätte sie es endlich hinter sich und dennoch war ihr etwas mulmig zumute. Denn sicherlich musste sie über das Vergangene berichten und daran erinnerte sie sich nur ungern.

Sie betrat eine Art Terrasse in der die Anwesenden in einem Kreis zusammensaßen und einige Meter weiter erkannte sie die Stelle, an der sie angekommen war. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es eigentlich her war. Ein paar Tage oder vielleicht nur einige Stunden?

„Sei willkommen in Imladris, Selasa!", begrüßte sie ein dunkelhaariger Elb den sie schon einmal gesehen hatte, kurz bevor sie zusammengebrochen war.

„Ich bin Elrond."

„Ich grüße euch, Herr Elrond .", erwiderte sie und beugte respektvoll ihr Haupt.

Der Halbelb nickte und deutete nun auf die Versammlung: „Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Hier ist Boromir, Sohn Denethors, aus Gondor. Die Zwerge zu seiner Rechten sind Gloín, sein Sohn Gimli und deren Gefolgschaft.

Auf der anderen Seite die Elben des Düsterwalds. Prinz Legolas und seine Gefolgschaft.

Und die dunkelhaarigen Elben neben ihnen sind mein Gefolge, ebenso aus Imladris.

Und unsere Hobbits, Bilbo Beutlin und sein Neffe Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland. Neben den beiden sitzt Gandalf, der Zauberer."

Selasa neigte bei allen Personen respektvoll ihr Haupt wie sie es schon beim Herrn Bruchtals getan hatte und Elrond wies ihr schließlich einen Platz zur linken Gandalfs zu.

Nun hielt sie den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, um zu sprechen: „Herr Elrond ich danke euch für eure Hilfe und eure Gastfreundschaft."

Sie machte eine bedrückende Pause bevor sie leise fragte: „Doch sagt, hat Beranthiel überlebt?"

In ihrer Stimme lag Hoffnung, doch Elrond las in ihren Augen, dass sie bereits die Antwort erahnte.

„Es tut mir leid. Beranthiel starb bereits in dem Moment, als du ankamst."

Er sagte es voll Anteilnahme, doch kaum merklich schwang ein leichter Unterton von Misstrauen mit.

Selasa bemerkte die leichte Veränderung, unterließ jedoch jeglichen Kommentar.

Elrond fuhr fort: „Doch berichte uns von den vergangenen Ereignissen. Was ist geschehen?"

Ihre bis dahin ruhigen Gedanken wichen den schrecklichen Erlebnissen, die sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten, wie ein verzehrendes Feuer und nur bis eben sicher verschüttet in ihrem Unterbewusstsein gewartet hatten.

Sie spürte immer noch die Angst, die Verzweiflung und den unbändigen Zorn.

„Wir wurden von Orks überrascht und Beranthiel kämpfte tapfer gegen die Übermacht an. Fast schien der Sieg auch nahe. Doch plötzlich tauchte eine schwarze Gestalt auf, die schrille, gellende Schreie ausstieß. Es ritt auf einem schwarzem fliegendem Untier. Beranthiel war bereits zu geschwächt und erschöpft, um noch weiterhin zu kämpfen. An Flucht war in seinem Zustand nicht zu denken. Ich versuchte ihm zu helfen, doch vergebens. Zum Glück war Gwaihir zur Stelle und ... Den Rest kennt ihr schließlich."

„Ein Nazghûl.", flüsterte jemand leise in die Runde.

Zuerst schwieg die Versammlung und schließlich fragte Gandalf: „Warum haben die Orks euch angegriffen? Diese Kreaturen sind feige und greifen nur an, wenn es ihnen befohlen worden ist oder sie sich sicher sind, dass es sich wirklich für sie lohnt.

Der Ringgeist ist ein Beweis dafür, dass ihr etwas besitzt, was von wichtiger Bedeutung für den Feind ist."

Sie blickte den Zauberer ratlos an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir hatten keine wertvollen Waren bei uns. Auch keinerlei Informationen, die Sauron von Nutzen hätten sein können. Ich weiß im Moment..."

Mitten im Satz hielt Selasa inne, als ihr Blick an dem Einen Ring hängen blieb.

Alle blickten sie verwirrt an, während sie wie in vollkommener Trance immer noch dieses glitzernde Etwas anstarrte.

„Selasa?" Sie zuckte zusammen, als ob Elrond ihr soeben einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet hätte, obwohl sein Ton überaus sanft gewesen war.

„Ja, ich ... ich bitte um Verzeihung."

„Ich habe noch eine Frage an Euch. Wie kommt es, dass ein Beranthiel mit euch zog?"

„Er hat mich sozusagen aufgelesen, als Orks unsere Stadt überfielen", murmelte sie so leise, dass sie kaum zu verstehen war, „aber ich spreche nicht gern darüber."

Ihr war anzusehen, dass alleine die Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit sie schwer belasteten

Elrond nickte langsam und sagte: „Du solltest dich wieder zurückziehen und etwas Ruhe finden. Damarie wird dich zurückgeleiten."

„Ich danke nochmals, Herr Elrond", erwiderte sie müde und folgte der Elbe die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichtsaufgetaucht war. Als sie schließlich außer Sichtweite waren, entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion zwischen den Zurückgebliebenen.

„Ich traue diesem Mädchen nicht.", sagte Gimli. „Von einer Horde Orks angegriffen zu werden ist keine Kleinigkeit, wenn man zu zweit ist. Und dann noch dieser Nazgûl. Nein, nein. Das kommt mir alles ziemlich seltsam vor. Wie konnte sie überleben?"

„Aber sie war mit Beranthiel unterwegs. Er hätte sie bestimmt nicht mitgenommen, wenn sie böse Absichten gehabt hätte.", warf ein Elb ein.

Gimli schnaubte und setzte schon zu einem bissigen Kommentar an, als Aragorn ihn unterbrach: „Bevor wir Selasa zu schnell verurteilen, sollten wir doch erst einmal abwarten."

Legolas grinste leicht amüsiert, als er sah, dass Aragorn Gimli das Wort abscnitt, besann sich jedoch und nahm wieder eine würdevolle Haltung ein, als Gimli ihm grimmige Blicke zuwarf.

Nur Gandalf schwieg, denn er war ins Grübeln gekommen. Wie Aragorn sagte, würde es wohl das Beste sein, noch abzuwarten. Aber der Feind wurde nicht schwächer und sollte sie ein Spion Saurons oder Sarumans sein, wäre alles noch komplizierter als es bereits war. Er seufzte.

,Ich werde wohl langsam zu alt für diese Sachen', dachte er sich mit einem amüsiertem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Elrond war ebenfalls sehr nachdenklich geworden. Bei Elbereth, das Mädchen war ihm ein Rätsel. Sie war den Orks entkommen, zwar schwerverletzt, aber noch am Leben. Doch die schlimmste Wunde war der kleine unscheinbare Schnitt oberhalb ihres Herzens gewesen. Nahezu die gleiche Verletzung, die Frodo erlitten und mit Mühe überstanden hatte. Drei Tage und vier Nächte hatte er damit gekämpft.

Obwohl es für Selasa fast zu spät gewesen war, hatte sie noch nicht einmal zu schwinden begonnen und bereits nach einem Tag war sie wieder auf den Beinen gewesen. Etwas zu schnell, nach seinem Geschmack.

Elben und Zwerge stritten sich bereits, während Elrond in Gedanken versunken war und Gandalf versuchte, beide Parteien zu beschwichtigen.

„Heute weiter zu reden hat wohl keine Sinn mehr.", murmelte Elrond und erhob sich.

„Morgen wird sich der Rat wieder versammeln, denn wir werden nun kaum noch zu einer Lösung kommen."

Leise vor sich hinschimpfend schickten sich die Zwerge an zu gehen.

„Wie können Elben nur so leichtgläubig sein? Da kann wohl jeder, dahergelaufene kommt, ihnen alles erzählen.", grollte Gloín. „Hütet eure Zunge, Zwerg!", rief ein Elb den Zwergen zu.

„Vater, du vergisst immer wieder, was für ein gutes Gehör dieses Elbenpack hat.", murmelte Gimli in seinen stattlichen Bart hinein. Dann waren sie verschwunden.

Die Versammlung hatte sich aufgelöst. Niemand, nicht einmal die Elben, hatte den Schatten bemerkt, der etwas abseits alles beobachtet hatte.

Bitte, bitte, bitte reviewen!

Sonst poste ich hier nicht weiter...


	3. Begegnungen

So... Ich hab' doch wieder den Bleistift gezückt und weiter geschrieben, denn mich durchfuhr das Ende meiner Schreibblockade wie ein Blitz. :-) Erstmal einen Dank an alle, die mir reviewt haben. Hat mich sehr aufgebaut, dass es doch Leute gib, die meinen Kram lesen.  
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei Eleana für das Betalesen bedanken. (ich mag deine Klammern *g*... Ach ja, ich hab den Brief doch weggelassen. Und was Boromir angeht. Selasa hat beim 2. chap erwähnt, dass Orks die Stadt angegriffen haben.)  
  
Drittes Kapitel: Begegnungen  
  
Leise schloss Damarie die Tür von Selasas Zimmer. Erschöpft war das Mädchen eingeschlafen. Der Rat von Elrond und ihre schmerzlichen Erinnerungen hatten sie viel Kraft gekostet. Damarie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Trotz dieser Erschöpfung konnte Damarie spüren welche Lebenskraft in Selasa steckte. Das war höchst ungewöhnlich für sterbliche Wesen, vielleicht hatte sie etwas elbisches Blut in den Adern. Denn von ihrer Vergangenheit hatten sie noch nichts erfahren.  
  
Elrond wollte Selasa noch einmal alleine sprechen. Normalerweise ließ Elrond Verletzten die nötige Ruhe, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Doch es gab so viele Dinge, die keinen Aufschub duldeten.  
  
"Sie ist seltsam Elrond. Sehr seltsam. Im ihren Augen liegt etwas, dass ich nicht zu deuten vermag. Vielleicht unterliegt sie einem Zauber Sarumans oder sie steht im Dienst des dunklen Herrschers. Schon allein die Tatsache, wie sie den Einen Ring angestarrt hat und diese rasche Genesung. Es behagt mir nicht."  
  
Elrond sah seinen ranghöchsten Berater und guten Freund nachdenklich an und ließ sich in einen Stuhl sinken.  
  
"Du spielst auf die Schwäche der Menschen an, Erestor.", ertönte eine rauhe Stimme. Es war Gandalf: "Vermute nicht immer dort Böses, wo vielleicht Verbündete zu finden sind."  
  
"Verbündete?", wiederholte Erestor und sah Gandalf fragend an, "Glaubst du Selasa? Findest du es nicht merkwürdig, dass sie dem Bösen nicht anheim gefallen ist? Und weshalb sprichst du von Verbündeten? Was kann ein Mädchen, eine einfache Bauerntochter, schon ausrichten?"  
  
"Gandalf hat nicht unrecht, mein Freund. Es sind schwierige Zeiten und wir müssen mit Verrätern und Spionen rechnen. Das sehen wir an Saruman, in dem wir nun einen mächtigen Widersacher sehen müssen. Aber ich vertraue Beranthiel, wenn er Selasa beschützt und hierher gebracht hat, so wird er gewichtige Gründe gehabt haben. Noch gibt es Gutes in Mittelerde und die Hoffnung es möge immer bestehen. Ich möchte nicht daran glauben, dass sein Opfer umsonst gewesen ist oder womöglich der dunklem Seite gedient hat." Erestor seufzte. . "Verzeiht mein vielleicht übertriebenes Misstrauen, aber ich bin nicht der Einzige gewesen, der diesem Mädchen allzu viel Vertrauen entgegengebracht hat. Doch mir steht es nicht zu alleine Entscheidungen zu treffen.  
  
Gandalf nickte schweigend.  
  
"Dann", sprach Elrond und erhob sich, "wird morgen in der Mittagsstunde der Rat einberufen werden. Wollen wir hoffen, dass wir eine Lösung finden.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Es ward nun Nacht und der Mond tauchte Bruchtal in ein sanftes ätherisches Licht.  
  
Barfuss ging Selasa in den Gärten der Elben umher. Ihre Müdigkeit war verflogen und so hatte sie beschlossen, ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Sie kam an den kleinen Bach, dessen Rauschen und Gluckern sie bereits in ihrem Zimmer vernommen hatte. Tief in Gedanken versunken saß sie nun an einem knorrigen altem Baum und bewunderte die strahlenden Sterne. Plötzlich hörte sie das leise Knacken eines Astes unter festem Schuhwerk. Erschrocken sprang sie auf die Füße und erblickte eine große Gestalt im Schutz der Dunkelheit.  
  
"Wer ist da?" Selasas Stimme klang angespannt.  
  
"Verzeiht, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken.", die Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten. "Mein Name ist Boromir, Sohn Denethors aus Gondor."  
  
Selasa nickte: "Ich erkenne euch wieder, Sohn des Truchsess von Gondor. Wollt ihr mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten? Denn wie mir scheint, finden wir beide keinen Schlaf."  
  
"Wie wahr", sagte Boromir, "so viel ist passiert, dass mich ins Grübeln bringt und mich keinen Schlaf finden lässt. Doch will ich nicht von den dunklen Dingen sprechen. Sagt mir, kommt ihr aus dem Süden? Euer Akzent verrät euch."  
  
Sie lächelte und sprach: "Ja, ihr habt recht. Ich komme aus Lossarnach nahe der Quelle des Eruin. Also ebenso ein Kind Gondors. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran, als ich mit meinem Vater wegen seiner Geschäfte nach Minas Tirith kam. Wisst ihr Herr Boromir, ich habe euch dort gesehen, als ihr mit eurem Bruder Faramir Übungsstunden hattet bei eurem Waffenmeister. Es war faszinierend. Ihr seid ein ausgesprochen hervorragender Schwertkämpfer."  
  
Boromir sah sie erstaunt an und das silberne Mondlicht ließ sein Antlitz viel weicher erscheinen, sodass man in ihm nicht den hart erprobten Kämpfer sah, sondern einen sanfte Mann mit zärtlichen Gefühlen. Bei diesem Anblick widerstand sie dem drang ihm über die Wange zu streicheln und ihm endlos lange in diese tiefen graublauen Augen zu blicken. Er riss sie aus diesen Gedanken als er erwiderte: "Wenn ihr mich mit meinem Bruder habt kämpfen sehen, so müsst ihr im Palast gewesen sein. Dennoch habe ich euch nicht gesehen."  
  
"Das konntet ihr auch nicht, Herr Boromir. Ich stand etwas abseits und wollte euch nicht in eurer Konzentration stören."  
  
"Lossarnach, an den Quellen des Flusses Eruin.", wiederholte Boromir für sich, "eine Stadt, die bekannt ist für die hohe Kunst des Waffenschmiedens und der ausgeprägten Kriegskultur. Euer Vater war gewiss ein Waffenschmied."  
  
Selasa nickte traurig: "Ja, das war er. Sogar der Beste, ein Meister seines Handwerks. Seine Arbeiten waren den Waffen der Elben ebenbürtig und sein Ruf eilte ihm voraus nach Minas Tirith. So kam es, dass er Schwerter schmiedete für den Truchsess von Gondor."  
  
"Kann es sein, dass mein Schwert..."  
  
"Ja, ihr habt es erraten. Eine Arbeit meines Vaters, einer seiner Besten würde ich sagen."  
  
Nun schwiegen sie beide. Wussten nicht was zu sagen war, ohne wieder auf Krieg und Tod zu kommen. In Boromir nagte ein leichtes Schuldgefühl und schließlich brach er die Stille: "Es ist bedauerlich, dass unsere Truppen nicht zu Hilfe kamen. Hätte mein Vater es gewusst, er hätte nicht gezögert und Lossarnach unterstützt so gut es gegangen wäre."  
  
"Macht euch keine Vorwürfe. Minas Tirith liegt noch näher an Mordor und muss mit allen Kräften die dunklen Mächte aufhalten. Auch wenn es kein Überraschungsangriff gewesen wäre. Der Stadthalter wäre zu stolz gewesen, um Hilfe zu erbitten. Denn wir wiesen doch eine beträchtliche Anzahl von fähigen Kriegern auf. Aber es waren zu viele Orks und die Stadt fiel." Hier endete sie und Boromir sah den Schmerz in ihren dunkelbraunen, nahezu schwarzen Augen.  
  
"Nun Herr Boromir. Entschuldigt mich jetzt, aber mein Körper scheint seinen Tribut zu fordern. Ich bin doch müde geworden und werde zurückgehen."  
  
Sie stand auf und taumelte plötzlich, doch er fing sie auf und sagte: "Lasst mich euch zu eurem Gemach begleiten. Ihr seid geschwächt."  
  
Normalerweise hätte sie höflich abgelehnt und leicht trotzig gesagt, sie würde es allein schaffen. Aber sie war zu müde für eine Diskussion und nahm deshalb dankbar seinen Arm an, den er ihr galant anbot. Langsam schritten sie voran, um die Schönheit des Elbenreiches zu bewundern. Vor ihrer Tür blieben sie schließlich stehen.  
  
"Vielen Dank für euer Geleit, edler Herr."  
  
Boromir lächelte: "Ich habe zu danken. Für eure Gesellschaft. Angenehme Nachtruhe wünsche ich euch."  
  
"Euch ebenso." Und leise schloss sie die Tür. Müde stolperte sie durch das Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit und plötzlich sah sie durch das offene Fenster einen Schatten huschen. Ein erstickter Aufschrei kam über ihre Lippen: "Wer seid ihr? Zeigt euch!" Zwei große bersteinfarbene Augen starrten sie an und eine raue, wohlwollende Stimme antwortete: "Nicht so verkrampft. Hier in Bruchtal; Imladris oder wie man es auch nennen mag, droht dir keine Gefahr."  
  
Die Gestalt hielt sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit und trotz der Worte misstraute Selasa dem Fremden.  
  
"Dann zeigt euch, wenn ihr keine Gefahr sein wollt.!"  
  
Die leuchtend gelben Augen kamen näher und schließlich sah Selasa mit wem oder was sie gerade sprach. "Ein Wolf" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Ein wunderschönes Tier, dass ein durch und durch schwarzes Fell hatte mit Ausnahme der rechten Hinterpfote, die einen weißen Fleck aufwies. Der Wolf war so groß, dass ein Kind auf ihm hätte reiten können.  
  
Schließlich räusperte er sich: "Tja, wenn du damit fertig bist mich eingehend zu betrachten, dann würde ich mich gerne mit dir unterhalten."  
  
Selasa löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und antwortete sichtlich verwirrt: "Äh, ja verzeiht. Ich bin nur ...nun ja ... etwas erstaunt. Für gewöhnlich spreche ich nicht mit Wölfen und sie nicht mit mir." Sie gestikulierte hilflos mit den Händen und fand offenbar keine Worte für diese Situation.  
  
Der schwarze Wolf gluckste vergnügt: "Hat dir wohl die Sprache verschlagen? Aber mal ehrlich, du müsstest eigentlich daran gewöhnt sein. Mit den zu groß gewordenen Piepmätzen hast du auch geplaudert. Was soll's, Spaß beiseite. Jetzt sprechen wir mal über dich." Selasa sah ihn misstrauisch an: "Über mich? Warum über mich? Es wäre wohl angemessener zu erfahren mit wem ich rede. Also, wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?"  
  
Der Wolf sprang neben sie aufs Bett, um ihr direkt in die Augen schauen zu können. Selasa wich kein Stück zurück, sondern hielt dem klaren Blick der bernsteinfarbenen Augen stand.  
  
"Zugegeben", antwortete er, "es war ein wenig unhöflich von mir mich nicht vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Tirion und um nicht lange um den heißen Brei zu reden: Ich bin ein Wächter."  
  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck, der aus einer Mischung von Verwirrung, Erstaunen und Misstrauen bestand, hatte sich nicht verändert.  
  
"Ein ... Wächter?", fragte sie vollkommen verständnislos. "Wofür? Und von wem kommt ihr?  
  
"Langsam, langsam", beschwichtigte Tirion sie, "dazu komm ich ja noch. Lass mich erst mal schwätzen ohne mich andauernd zu unterbrechen. Ich muss schließlich von Adam und Eva beginnen."  
  
"Adam und Eva?"  
  
"Ähm, eine Redewendung. Ich sollte wohl zu Beginn auf meine Wortwahl achten, um dich nicht allzu sehr zu verwirren. Also, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Wie ich bereits sagte, bin ich ein Wächter, doch dir jetzt zu erklären über was ich wache wirst du wohl jetzt noch nicht so recht begreifen. Aber du wirst es verstehen, eher als dir lieb ist. Doch der eigentliche Grund meines Hier seins ist noch nicht genannt. Meine Aufgabe ist es, dir deinen vorbestimmten Weg aufzuzeigen. Wie du ihn beschreitest, ist deine Sache, es sind deine Entscheidungen. Da mische ich mich auch nicht ein. Tja, das waren nicht so viele Neuigkeiten. Aber um dir alles zu sagen ist es noch zu früh... Ich weiß, ich müsste eigentlich noch Dinge sagen, die mich vertrauenswürdiger machen, aber es ist einfach noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Nimm es erst einmal so hin. Also, hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
Nachdenklich sah sie Tirion an. "Nein, habe ich nicht, denn ich würde Fragen stellen, die ihr mir noch nicht beantworten wollt." Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich bereits mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden gab, aber sie vertraute Tirion einfach. Er hatte eine Aura um sich die nichts dunkles vermuten ließ. Mit der Zeit hatte sie gelernt ihrer Intuition zu folgen und die war meistens richtig gewesen. Selasa meinte den Wolf lächeln zu sehen und er antwortete: "Du bist um einiges klüger, als ich gedacht habe, Selasa." Er seufzte: "Das wird was geben"  
  
Mit einem Satz war Tirion am Fenster, doch sie rief noch: "Wann werdet ihr mir alles erzählen?"  
  
Tirion drehte den Kopf: "Sehr bald. Vielleicht schon morgen." Und somit war er so schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen war. Diese Nacht schlief Selasa tief und fest. Sie träumte, wie Tirion zurückkehrte und von gefährlichen Abenteuern erzählte, die vielleicht noch vor ihr lagen.  
  
Ein paar Zimmer weiter schlief Boromir, ebenso tief und fest wie Selasa. Er träumte jedoch nicht von Abenteuern, nein, er träumte etwas ganz anderes...  
  
  
  
Und? Wollt ihr wissen wie es weitergeht? Dann schreibt mir brav Reviews. Hab doch erst so wenige...*mitbettelaugenguck* 


	4. Die neun? Gefährten

Yippie!!! Es geht endlich weiter!!!  
  
Ich bin sehr, sehr traurig, dass niemand meine Story liest, außer dem treuen Stoffpferd. Ich danke dir an dieser Stelle!!!! Und natürlich danke ich ganz, ganz doll meiner geliebten Eleana. Ohne sie wären meine Formulierungen grausam, an manchen Stellen zumindest.  
  
Aber, wenn niemand das hier liest, dann hab ich doch keinen Ansporn die Story weiterzuschreiben. Und sie ins Netz zu stellen..... Deshalb: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Die neun? Gefährten  
  
Es war eine Stunde vor Mittag und die Sonne schien hell und wärmend. Doch einige Gäste schien das schöne Wetter nicht zu kümmern. Das köstliche Essen der Elben schien bei weitem interessanter zu sein und wie sollte man sich darüber am besten ein Urteil bilden, ohne davon gekostet zu haben?  
  
So hielten es jedenfalls zwei Hobbits, die Selasa bei ihrem recht spätem Frühstück kennenlernte. Zwei lebensfrohe und lustige Geschöpfe, die bereits ihr zweites Frühstück einnahmen, wie sie recht bald erfuhr. Merry und Pippin, so hießen diese beiden. Klein wie Kinder, jedoch ein Appetit für zwei Erwachsene. Ihre Namen kamen ihr seltsam bekannt vor, doch verwarf sie den Gedanken und ließ sich von ihrer Fröhlichkeit anstecken.  
  
Die Mittagsstunde rückte immer näher und ein helles Klingeln forderte jeden der eingeladen war auf, dem Rat beizuwohnen. Selasa verabschiedete sich freundlich von den Hobbits und ging los.  
  
Sie betrat als eine der ersten die Terrasse, auf der sie zuvor schon gewesen war. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, wie schön die Umgebung doch aussah. Boromir saß bereits auf seinem Platz. Ungeduldig trommelte er mit den Fingern auf die Stuhllehne. Als er Selasa erblickte, erhellte sich seine Miene ein wenig und er nickte ihr zu. Sie schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln und setzte sich, wie beim letzten Mal auf den Platz zur linken Gandalfs, den Elrond, der als Gastgeber natürlich schon anwesend war, ihr mit einer Handbewegung zuwies.  
  
Nach und nach fanden sich Elben, Menschen, Zwerge und Hobbits ein. Jeder suchte rasch einen Platz auf und setzte sich. Gesprochen wurde nicht viel, aber Selasa bemerkte wohl die gespannte Atmosphäre, die nicht zuletzt durch die finsteren Blicke hervorgerufen wurde, die sich insbesondere Zwerge und Selben zuwarfe. Auch zwischen Boromir und dem anderen Menschen, der ihr als Aragorn vorgestellt wurde, schien es Spannungen zu geben, das spürte und sah sie sehr deutlich. Schließlich waren alle versammelt und Elrond erhob sich.  
  
"Wir haben uns wieder eingefunden, um mit der Versammlung fortzufahren und die Frage zu klären, was mit dem Einen Ring geschehen soll. Frodo, hole noch einmal den Ring hervor."  
  
Langsam erhob sich der Angesprochene und legte mit aller Vorsicht das Kleinod auf den steinernen Podest, der in der Mitte stand. Die Atmosphäre war drückend und die Luft schien plötzlich schwerer sein. Jeder spürte die dunkle Macht und den eigenen Willen des Ringes. Allein Frodo wirkte erleichtert, als er wieder Platz nahm. Es schien, als wäre ihm eine große Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Sofort stand Boromir auf und seine Stimme erklang fest und stolz: "Ich kam, wie ihr wisst aufgrund des Traumes, den mein Bruder und ich hatten nach Bruchtal. Worte, die in diesem Traum gesprochen wurden, haben sich bewahrheitet und ergeben nun einen Sinn, den wir zuvor nicht verstanden. Das geborstene Schwert habe ich gesehen. Isildurs Fluch liegt in unserer Mitte und ein Halbling wohnt dem Rat bei. Doch hieß es in dem Traum, hier soll uns Ratschlag werden. Also, warum nicht den Ring als Waffe gegen den Feind verwenden?" "Versteht ihr denn nicht?", warf Aragorn ein, "Der Ring dient nur dem Dunklen Herrscher allein und sonst niemandem."  
  
"Die einzige Möglichkeit die uns bleibt, ist den Ring zu zerstören, indem wir ihn in die feurige Kluft des Schicksalsberges werfen. Dort, wo er gemacht wurde.", fügte Elrond hinzu.  
  
Eine heftige Diskussione entbrannte zwischen Aragorn und Boromir. Auch Elben und Zwerge hielten sich nicht zurück und machten der Feindschaft der beiden Völker alle Ehre. Selasa hatte nichts dazu zu sagen. Wie in Trance ließ sie diese Versammlung auf sich einwirken. Denn wieder stieg dieses seltsame Gefühl von Wiedererkennen in ihr auf, welches schon beim Frühstück mit Merry und Pippin hervorgekrochen war. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander und kamen ihr vor wie eine bunter Strudel. Und doch konnte sie klar denken. Elronds Rat kam ihr wie ein Traum vor, den sie einst geträumt oder vielleicht sogar vorhergesehen hatte. Sie vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Frodo unterbrach die Streitigkeiten und während er die Worte aussprach, bewegten sich Selasas Lippen lautlos mit.  
  
"Ich nehme den Ring. Ich werde den Ring nach Mordor bringen...Obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiß."  
  
Gandalf versprach Frodo daraufhin ihm zu helfen und ebenso Aragorn, der ihm gelobte ihn mit seinem Leben und wenn es nötig wäre mit seinem Tod zu schützen.  
  
"Du hast mein Schwert.", beendete Aragorn sein Gelöbnis.  
  
"Und meinen Bogen.", schloss sich Legolas, der Prinz des Düsterwaldes an.  
  
Gimli, Glóins Sohn, wollte dem Elb in nichts nachstehen und brummte feierlich: "Und meine Axt."  
  
Boromir, dem sein Stolz und seine Ehre verboten sich da rauszuhalten, trat einige Schritte näher und ließ verlauten, dass Gondor sich anschließen würde.  
  
"Drei...zwei...eins", murmelte Selasa leise und wie auf Kommando stürzte Sam aus einem Gebüsch und gleich daraufhin Merry und Pippin hinter zwei Säulen. Unwillkürlich grinste Selasa, als sie Elronds verblüfftes Gesicht sah. Seufzend gab der Halbelb nach und ließ die drei Hobbits um der Freundschaft willen gewähren. Und nun standen sie da, die neun Gefährte des Rings. Somit hielt Selasa den Rat für beendet, doch Elrond gebot allen sich zu setzten und fuhr: "So ist es nun beschlossen. Die Gemeinschaft sollte so bald wie möglich aufbrechen. Jedoch eine Sache sollte noch geklärt werden, die vor ein paar Tagen für Aufruhr gesorgt hat"  
  
Verlegen scharrte Selasa leise mit dem Fuß und begegnete Elronds klarem, durchdringendem Blick.  
  
"Nun ja, Kind. Sag mir, was sollen wir mit dir machen? Dir wird wohl nicht entgangen sein, dass dir sehr viele mit Misstrauen begegnen. Aber Beranthiel ist für dich gestorben und über das Opfer eines Elben kann ich nicht hinwegsehen."  
  
Bei den letzten Worten grunzte einer der Zwerge leise und fing sich einen tadelnden Blick von Erestor ein. Elrond schien etwas enerviert, sprach allerdings weiter: "Entscheide selbst, wie es weitergeht. Ich biete dir an, hier in Bruchtal zu bleiben, bis du weißt, welchen Weg du einschlägst."  
  
"Ich danke euch sehr, Herr Elrond. Aber...ich...ich würde gerne nach Gondor, in meine Heimat, zurückkehren."  
  
Überrascht zog der Halbelb eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Boromir, der bis dahin an seinem Horn herumgespielt hatte und tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, blickte bei der Erwähnung Gondors auf. Selasa blickte zu Boden, als sie ihren Wunsch erklärte: "Ich möchte nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber ich kann nicht hier bleiben. In Bruchtal würde ich keine Ruhe finden. Ich muss nach Gondor, vielleicht konnten sich meine Eltern doch noch retten. Und wenn nicht ..., dann werde ich Freunde meines Vaters aufsuchen."  
  
Nachdenklich sah Elrond sie an und rang sich zu einer Entscheidung durch. "Du möchtest wirklich nach Gondor gehen? Dein Entschluss steht fest?"  
  
Selasa nickte entschlossen.  
  
"Dann, kannst du mit den Gefährten gehen, sie haben die gleiche Route und Boromir wird wohl auch, wenn er nicht bis nach Mordor geht, nach Minas Tirith gehen."  
  
Erestor stand der Unglauben ins Gesicht geschrieben und er stand auf: "Das ist kein Ausflug, den man einfach so unternimmt. Die Lage ist sehr ernst und der Weg nicht einfach."  
  
Bevor Erestor jedoch etwas gegen Selasa sagen konnte, mischten sich Merry und Pippin ein.  
  
"Aber das ist doch kein Problem, wenn sie mitkommt. Sie begleitet uns doch nur bis nach Gondor und wir werden schon auf sie aufpassen. Stimmt's Merry?"  
  
"Aber sicher, Pip!"  
  
Gandalf schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wußte, dass im Ernstfall er derjenige sein würde, der auf die Hobbits aufpasssen müßte. Völlig undenkbar, dass Merry und Pippin sich selbst als Beschützer aufspielten, eher beschützte Selasa die beiden und das war, wenn Gandalf es recht bedachte, kein so abwegiger Gedanke.  
  
"Einwände oder andere Dinge, die zu besprechen wären?" Elrond blickte fragend in die Runde, aber sein Blick ließ keinen Zweifel darüber, dass es ihm lieber wäre, wenn niemand mehr etwas zu sagen hätte. Doch zu seinem Glück schwiegen alle. "Dann ist der Rat somit geschlossen." Man konnte Elronds Erleichterung deutlich hören, als er diese Worte endlich ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
Langsam löste sich die Versammlung auf. Die jungen Hobbits warfen Selasa einen aufmunternden Blick zu und sie lächelte dankbar. Selasa wartete bis alle gegangen waren und nur noch Elrond und sie selbst dastanden. Der Herr von Bruchtal blickte sie lange an und wartete geduldig.  
  
"Ich verstehe Erestors Beweggründe. Es ist eine wichtige Mission und das Schicksal Mittelerdes hängt davon ab. Trotzdem lasst ihr mich mit der Gemeinschaft ziehen. Warum?"  
  
Elrond seufzte, wie sooft in den letzten Tagen. "Ich habe viel nachgedacht. Vor allem über den Ring und über dich. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du dich dafür entscheiden würdest, nach Gondor zurückzukehren. Deinen Weg kann ich nicht vorhersehen, er ist zu verschleiert. Deshalb mag es eine Fügung des Schicksals sein und ich ließ es auf einen Versuch ankommen, dich mitgehen zu lassen. Die jungen Hobbits haben es, wenn auch unbewusst, entschieden. Viele halten sie vielleicht für ein wenig naiv, da sie dir zu vertrauen scheinen. Aber sie entschieden mit ihrem Herzen und das zählt in vielerlei Dingen mehr, als Verstand oder große Weisheit."  
  
Langsam nickte sie, neigte respektvoll den Kopf und ging. Als Selasa verschwunden war, sah Elrond sich um. Er fühlte sich beobachtet und zwar schon seit dem Beginn der Versammlung. Schließlich blickte er in zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen, die ihn belustigt anblinzelten.  
  
"Da lässt man dich mal 3000 Jahre aus den Augen und schon bist du der Herr von Bruchtal. Und du siehst merklich älter aus, für die Maßstäbe der Elben versteht sich. Du besitzt sogar eine Ausstrahlung von Würde und Weisheit. Es ist nicht zu glauben. Diese Reife und Tiefe in deinem Antlitz. Donnerwetter! Ich hätte früher vorbeikommen müssen."  
  
Während Tirion gesprochen hatte, war Elronds Miene völlig unbewegt geblieben, doch in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk auf. Nachdem Tirion geendet hatte grinste Elrond spitzbübisch und brach dann in lautes Gelächter aus.  
  
"Ach Tirion. Wie habe ich dich und dein loses Mundwerk vermisst. Ich dachte ich würde dich, trotz meines Elbendaseins, nie wieder sehen. Welcher Anlass treibt dich nach Bruchtal? Ich nehme an, ich bin nicht der Grund."  
  
"Tja, Herr von Bruchtal. Ich bin wegen deinem Sorgenkind hier."  
  
"Du bist wegen Frodo hier?"  
  
"Oh nein. Frodos Weg ist bereits klar. Na ja, mir jedenfalls. Aber selbst dir darf ich nichts darüber sagen. Außerdem hat der Kleine genug Unterstützung bekommen, um den mache ich mir keine Gedanken. Nein, ich spreche von Selasa."  
  
"Selasa...?"  
  
"Ja, du weißt schon. Die junge Dame mit den schwarzen Haaren, mit der du gerade gesprochen hast."  
  
Elrond verdrehte die Augen. "Ich weiß, wer Selasa ist"  
  
Der schwarze Wolf kicherte, was recht ungewöhnlich anzuschauen war, aber Elrond schien den Anblick eines glucksenden und kichernden Wolfes gewöhnt zu sein. "Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein. Aber so wie die beiden Hobbits, glaube ich an keine dunklen Absichten hinter ihrem Tun. Sonst würdest, du, Tirion, der alles kann und weiß, nicht hier sein. Aber Selasa hat - Damarie konnte es übrigens auch spüren - eine ungewöhnliche Lebenskraft. Ungewöhnlich für ein sterbliches Wesen. Jedoch schlummert noch etwas anderes ihr. Ich konnte es in ihrer Miene lesen. Wie eine plötzlich Erkenntnis, huschte etwas über ihr Antlitz, während der Versammlung. Sag mir Tirion. Besitzt sie das zweite Gesicht?"  
  
Tirion blickte ihn mit seinen gelben Augen ernst an.  
  
"Darauf muss ich mit ja und nein antworten. Das ist die Schwierigkeit. Sie weiß selbst nicht viel über sich und seit sie in Bruchtal ist, wird sie sich langsam ihrer Fähigkeiten bewusst. Die nächste Zeit wird schwierig für sie werden, da ihr viele Dinge klar werden, von denen sie nichts gewusst hat. Aber lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass noch jemand die Gefährten begleiten muss."  
  
"Also langsam reicht es. Warum schicken wir nicht gleich ein kleines Elbenheer mit und damit auch jeder unser Vorhaben mitverfolgen kann, ein dutzend Zwerge dazu."  
  
"Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Es sind doch dann nur elf Leute. Und dabei bleibt es. Du hast mein Wort."  
  
"So sei es denn, Tirion. Aber wer ist die elfte Person?", sagte Elrond und setzte sich. Tirion kam ein paar Schritte näher. "Erya wird mitkommen, vom Volk der Beria. Sie wird Selasa helfen, sich an ihre Vergangenheit zu erinnern." Mit einer resignierten Handbewegung und einem abschließendem Seuzfen erwiderte Elrond: "Dann soll es so sein..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Was haltet ihr davon? Ideen nehme ich übrigens wie immer sehr gerne entgegen. Aber biiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeeeeeeeeee schreibt mir eine, wenn auch klitzekleine Review. *mitdackelaugenguck* 


	5. Der Aufbruch

Aloha! Ich bin wieder da!!!! Hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber meine Betaleserin war beschäftigt. Aber ich mach ihr keine Vorwürfe. * eleanaganzdollknuddel * Also, es gibt hier so eine Stelle, wo es leicht in Comedy rutscht, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Wenn ihr's lest versteht ihr was ich meine....  
  
Dann danke ich wieder meinen Review-Leuten, die mir klar machen, dass es doch noch Wesen auf diesem Planeten gibt, die meine Story lesen. (  
  
So an dieser Stelle ist es mal wieder Zeit zu sagen:  
  
MIR GEHÖRT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NIX; AußER DENEN; DIE ICH ERFUNDEN HAB!!!!  
  
Also wünsche ich euch noch vie Spaß und reviewt mir fleißig!!  
  
Eure stareyesl  
  
DER AUFBRUCH  
  
Noch lange dauerte das Gespräch zwischen dem Halbelb und dem schwarzen Wolf, bevor Elrond sich zurückzog, um etwas Ruhe zu finden, denn die Aufregungen der letzten Tage hatten sein elbisches Gemüt mehr durcheinander gebracht, als es ihm lieb war. Tirion verschwand so leise und ungesehen, wie er aufgetaucht war.  
  
Die Zeit des Aufbruchs war schnell herangekommen und jeder der Wanderer machte sich auf seine Art bereit. Die Vorbereitungen waren bereits getroffen, denn die Gefährten konnten nicht mit viel Gepäck reisen. Merry und Pippin hätten am liebsten ihre Taschen nur mit Lebensmitteln bepackt, aber einige Elben lächelten nachsichtig und konnten ihnen klarmachen, dass sie noch andere Sachen brauchen würden. Schließlich waren sie fertig und aufbruchbereit standen alle zehn vor Elrond. Doch er schien noch auf etwas zu warten, obwohl keiner wusste, worauf, denn der Herr Bruchtals hatte mit niemandem über seine Unterhaltung mit dem Wolf gesprochen. Doch tatsächlich, da kam jemand der sich anscheinend nicht nur verabschieden wollte.  
  
Langes, leicht gelocktes dunkelblondes Haar. Die Kleidung war deutlich elbischer Natur, sie jedoch augenscheinlich menschlich. Ihre Bewaffnung bestand aus einem Bogen und einem Köcher voller Pfeile. Doch was jeden, außer Elrond, überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass die Person weiblich war. Dazu kam ihr Alter. Sie sah nicht älter als 17 oder 18 Jahre aus. Elrond sah die Überraschung und den Unglauben auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden. Es erinnerte ihn an das kurze Gespräch zwischen ihm und Tirion, nachdem er das Mädchen gesehen hatte.  
  
"Du beliebst zu scherzen, meine Freund. Sie ist doch nicht älter als 18 Jahre. Sag mir bitte, dass in ihren Adern elbisches Blut fließt und sie jünger aussieht, als es den Anschein hat."  
  
Diesmal war es an Tirion in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen und japsend zu erwidern: "Elrond, manchmal bist du einfach zu witzig! Aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Bei ihr musst du mit menschlichen Maßstäben rechnen. Aber glaub mir, sie ist für diese Aufgabe gut geeignet."  
  
"In einem Gespräch stellte sich heraus Neue Entwicklungen, über deren Natur Ihr allerdings nichts zu wissen braucht, haben ergeben, dass die Situation noch eine weitere Person erfordert, die mit euch ziehen wird. Das ist Erya. Sie wird die Gemeinschaft begleiten." Elrond erwartete Ablehnung gegenüber dieser überraschenden Entscheidung. Doch er fand nur Überraschung und Verwirrung in den Gesichtern der Gefährten. Gandalf wirkte gelassen, schließlich war er der einzige gewesen, den der Herr Bruchtals über die veränderte Sachlage informiert hatte, und der graue Zauberer hatte nichts gegen die Anwesenheit Eryas einzuwenden gehabt. Auf Gimli achtete der Halbelb erst nicht, doch der Zwerg brummte etwas unverständliches in seinen Bart hinein, wagte es jedoch nicht, seinen Unmut laut auszusprechen. Denn die Elben würden ihm wieder tadelnde Blicke zuwerfen. Aber vor allem hielt ihn wohl der Respekt vor Elrond zurück, über diesen Neuzugang zu klagen. Die Anwesenden, auch Aragorn und der sonst stets etwas trotzig wirkende Boromir, hatten sich wortlos mit Erya abgefunden und stellten Elronds Entscheidung nicht in Frage. Wahrscheinlich waren sie vor allem Misstrauen froh, noch eine wehrhafte Hand dabei zu haben, denn sie alle wussten, dass ihre Reise hart und gefährlich werden würde und daran war kein Zweifel.  
  
Der Abschied war gekommen und Elrond sprach einige Worte, um den Gefährten das Herz zu erleichtern und sie in ihrem Gemüt zu stärken. Aragorn, Legolas und Erya legten in elbischer Manier die Hand aufs Herz und neigten den Kopf zum Abschied mit Ehrerbietung. Frodo schritt mit Gandalfs Hand auf der Schulter durch den Torbogen und so nahm die Reise seinen Lauf und der Ring ging nach Süden.  
  
Man warf Erya verstohlene Blicke zu. Aber vor allem Mery und Pippin sahen sie mit unverhohlener Neugier an, bis Sam ihnen einen Stoss mit dem Ellbogen versetzte und sein Blick bedeutete, das wäre sehr unhöflich von ihnen. Niemand sprach, denn der Abschied war allen sehr schwer gefallen. Allen, außer Selasa. Sie hatte es nicht erwarten können aufzubrechen, denn je früher sie Bruchtal verließ, desto schneller war sie in Gondor und konnte nach ihren Eltern suchen. Interessiert glitt ihr Blick über die Waffen der Gefährten. Aragorn besaß nun die Klinge Narsil, das neu geschmiedete Schwert seiner Vorfahren welches nun Andúriel genannt wurde. Auf seinem Rücken trug er dazu Pfeil und Bogen. Boromir trug das Schwert ihres Vaters, einen großen runden Schild und das Horn Gondors, welches ihn als den Erben des Truchsess auswies. In Gimlis breitem Gürtel steckten zwei scharfe Streitäxte und auf dem Rücken hatte er noch eine weitere festgeschnallt. Legolas besaß, wie Aragorn, Pfeil und Bogen, die allerdings feines elbisches Kriegshandwerk waren und nicht wie bei Aragorn Arbeit von Menschen.Gut versteckt auf seinem Rücken trug der Elb außerdem noch und zwei lange silberne Dolche, die seine Bewaffnung komplettierten. Die Hobbits schienen nicht bewaffnet zu sein, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man zwei Dolche bei Merry und Pippin erkennen. Frodo hatte Stich an seiner Seite hängen und Sam hatte wohl keinerlei Waffen bei sich. Aber Selasa wusste, dass unter all seinem Kochgeschirr bestimmt noch ein Dolch versteckt war. Gandalfs Stab konnte man gewiss als Waffe bezeichnen und Selasa vermutete mit Recht, dass in diesem Stab die wirkliche Macht des Zauberers lag. Außerdem lugte zwischen den Falten seines Umhanges das Schwert Glamdring hervor und sah ziemlich gefährlich aus. Erya war als dritte mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet. Selasa selbst tastete nach ihrem Schwert, das ihre einzige Waffe war. Erleichtert hatte sie von Elrond das hübsche Langschwert aus Mithril angenommen, denn ihr eigenes Schwert war zerbrochen. Ein wenig Hoffnung machte sich in ihr breit, als sie ihre Betrachtung beendete. Denn sie erkannte, dass sie mit einer wahren wehrhaften Gruppe unterwegs war und ihr für den gemeinsamen Weg den Rücken stärken würde.  
  
Sie waren schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs, als Pippin plötzlich stehenblieb.  
  
"Aragorn! Ich mag nicht mehr. Können wir jetzt unser Lager aufschlagen und endlich etwas essen? Mein Magen knurrt! Hörst du's?"  
  
Aragorn schüttelte zuerst wortlos den Kopf und wollte weiter gehen. Doch die Dämmerung brach herein und so ging er auf Pippins Frage ein: "Also gut, verbringen wir hier die Nacht." Erleichtert legten die Hobbits ihre Sachen ab, kramten nach ihrem Proviant und wollten bereits ein kleines Feuer machen. Aber Gandalf hielt sie davon ab. Für den Anfang wollten sie sich durch den Rauch nicht verraten und so ließ Sam enttäuscht sein Kochgeschirr sinken. Pippin konnte seine Neugierde nicht mehr zähmen und so brach es aus ihm heraus: "Erya? Warum bist du mitgekommen? Du warst noch nicht einmal bei Elronds Rat dabei."  
  
Alle taten sehr beschäftigt und kruschtelten in irgendwelchen Sachen herum, doch in Wahrhit hörten sie interessiert zu und warteten gespannt auf ihre Antwort. Doch die kam noch lange nicht, statt dessen fragte sie schnippisch:  
  
"Sucht ihr was bestimmtes?"  
  
Sam schaute verlegen drein und Legolas hob triumphierend einen glatten flachen Stein in die Höhe: "Ich hab ihn gefunden. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte meinen Schleifstein vergessen." Boromir schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und sagte: "Ich hätte dir doch meinen ausleihen können."  
  
Erya konnte ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken und jeder hielt in seiner Beschäftigung inne und sah sie an.  
  
"Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Pippin. Es war eine sehr kurzfristige Entscheidung die nicht ich getroffen habe. Ich wurde für diese Aufgabe auserwählt und ich habe sie ohne zu fragen angenommen. Ich komme vom Volk der Beria. Und das ist ein Grund, warum ich gesandt wurde. Denn die Traditionen meines Volkes sind fast so alt wie die Elben selbst und unsere Überlieferungen reichen weit zurück. Es wäre möglich, dass ich von Dingen weiß, die selbst Gandalf nicht bekannt sind."  
  
"Aha", machte Pippin und gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, auch wenn er nicht alles verstanden hatte.  
  
"Ich habe noch nie von diesem Volk gehört.", warf Legolas ein und knabberte an seinem Proviant.  
  
"Kein Wunder, Herr Elb. Wenn man zwischen den Bäumen Verstecken spielt, dann bekommt man von anderen Wesen Mittelerdes nur wenig mit." Gimli konnte sich eine weitere Stichelei nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Und? Herr Zwerg, was wisst ihr über dieses Volk?, erwiderte Legolas schnippisch.  
  
"Na ja, also..", druckste Gimli und räusperte sich übertrieben laut.  
  
"Ihr braucht nicht zu streiten." ,entspannte Erya die Situation mit gelassener Stimme. "Nur wenige kennen mein Volk, denn wir halten uns im Verborgenen."  
  
"Ruhr euch lieber aus. Morgen früh werden wir wieder aufbrechen. Wir sind lange genug unterwegs, um uns unsere Geschichten zu erzählen." Mit diesen Worten machte es sich Gandalf an einem Baumstamm gemütlich und versuchte zu schlafen. Man folgte dem Vorschlag und Sam übernahm, da er meinte, er könne nicht sofort schlafen, die erste Wache. Gimli und Legolas ließen sich vorsichtshalber weit voneinander nieder, was von den meisten grinsend zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Selasa war in einer halb liegenden, halb sitzenden Position und hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Aufmerksam glitt ihr Blick über die Reisenden. Ihre beiden neugewonnen Freunde Merry und Pippin lagen dicht an dicht zusammengerollt auf dem Boden und schliefen tief und fest neben Frodo. Legolas hatte seine schlanken Hände über der Brust gefaltet und schlief, wie sie es von Beranthiel gekannt hatte, mit offenen Augen. Selasa schmunzelte über sich selbst, als ihr klar wurde, wie gut der blonde Elb doch aussah. Ihr Blick ging weiter und sie sah in die eisblauen Augen von Erya, die nun näher an sie herangerückte und leise zu Selasa sagte: "Legolas ist ein hübscher Elb, nicht wahr? Obwohl Aragorn und Boromir auch nicht zu verachten sind." Mit großen Augen blickte Selasa das junge Mädchen an und lachte dann leise über die unerwartete Feststellung. Erya grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Ihr Gelächter wurde von einem lauten Schnarchen unterbrochen. Sams Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken und er schlief nun lautstark.  
  
"Wie es aussieht", sagte Selasa, "ist Sam, wohl müder, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Lassen wir ihn schlafen."  
  
Erya nickte. "Übernehmen wir seine Wache."  
  
Sie schwiegen eine zeitlang, doch Selasa ging seit einer ganzen Weile ein bestimmter Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf.  
  
"Erya?".  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Bei der Versammlung machte Elrond den Eindruck, dass neun Gefährten mehr als genug seien. Ich bin nur ein Wegbegleiter und kein Gefährte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht hättest mitkommen müssen. Also, warum bist du hier?"  
  
Das dunkelblonde Mädchen lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich nicht hätte mitkommen müssen?"  
  
"Weil..", Selasa stockte, "weil... Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist ein Gefühl, welches mich nicht loslässt. Weder du, noch ich, sollten hier sein."  
  
Erya musterte Selasa und erwiderte: "Sprich weiter, Selasa. Warum sollten wir nicht hier sein? Gibt es nicht einen Grund dafür?"  
  
"Ach, ich weiß es doch nicht, Erya!"  
  
Selasas Stimme erklang lauter als beabsichtigt und Legolas schaute zu ihnen herüber. Dabei erblickte er Sam, der es sich mit Hilfe seiner Tasche gemütlich gemacht hatte und keine Anstalten machte, sobald aufzuwachen.  
  
"Hat nicht eigentlich Sam Wache zu halten?", fragte Legolas verwundert.  
  
"Er sah so müde aus, da haben wir die Wache übernommen.", antwortete Erya mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Der Elb stand auf und kam zu ihnen herüber.  
  
"Lasst mich euch ablösen. Ein Elb braucht nicht soviel Schlaf, wie ihr Menschen."  
  
Die beiden nickten und legten sich schlafen, wofür Selasa sehr dankbar war. Ihre Verwirrung war zu groß, als dass sie mit Erya hätte weitersprechen können. Wieder wirbelten ihre Gedanken durcheinander und alles drehte sich. Bevor sie jedoch die Augen schloss, hörte sie Erya noch leise zu ihr sagen: "Erinnerungen, Selasa, sind wichtig. Sie lassen uns die Vergangenheit nicht in Vergessenheit geraten und erhalten einen selbst und andere am Leben. Erinnerungen beeinflussen unser Denken, Handeln und lassen uns lernen. Sei es aus Fehlern oder guten Taten. Denk an meine Worte."  
  
Selasa drehte sich nicht um, aber Erya wusste, dass sie die Worte sehr wohl vernommen hatte. 'Ich werde morgen darüber nachdenken. Aber jetzt nicht.', dachte Selasa und fiel gnädigerweise in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Gandalf schob, seinen tief ins Gesicht gezogenen spitzen Filzhut, ein Stückchen hoch und betrachtete, die nun schlafende, schwarzhaarige, junge Frau eingehend. Er hatte jedes gesprochene Wort mitangehört und war sich nun über eines sicher. Elrond hatte ihm gegenüber schon einige Andeutungen gemacht. Eryas Wissen und die Überlieferungen ihres Volkes waren nicht für die Gefährten entscheidend, sondern für Selasa.  
  
"Erinnerungen...hmm. Welche Erinnerungen sind in dir verschüttet, Selasa, dass sie so wichtig scheinen?", brummte der Zauberer. "Das ist alles höchst merkwürdig und dennoch höchst interessant."  
  
Nur zwei Worte: rewiews bitte!!!! *Traurigguck* 


	6. Aus einer anderen Welt

Und hier ist auch schon das sechste Kapitel! Tatatata!!!!  
  
Ging sehr schnell dieses Mal.  
  
Dieses Kapitel gleitet ein wenig in die Gefühlswelt meiner Helden herüber. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr habt kein Problem damit, wenn es später etwas leidenschaftlicher wird.  
  
Aber nun : HAVE FUN!!!!!  
  
AUS EINER ANDEREN WELT  
  
Schon zwei Wochen waren die elf unterwegs und dem Zwerg Gimli kam es so vor, als ob sie nicht vorankommen würden. Für ihn sah jeder Wald gleich aus, wohingegen Legolas jeden Tag aufs neue über die Vielfalt der Wälder entzückt war. Daraus entstanden immer wieder kleine Sticheleien.  
  
"Vermaledeite Bäume!", grollte Gimli beispielsweise, "Versperren einem die Sicht!"  
  
"Gimli! Bäume geben Schutz, gewähren Vögeln zuflucht und ein Zuhause. Bäume erfreuen die Lebewesen. Kannst du das nicht sehen in deiner Einfalt?" Legolas konnte sich einen leicht belehrenden Tonfall nicht verkneifen, den der Zwerg natürlich keinesfalls auf sich sitzen lassen konnte.  
  
"Pass auf du Elb! Wer von uns beiden ist hier denn einfältig?"  
  
"Ich jedenfalls nicht, Herr Zwerg.", erwiderte der Prinz und funkelte Gimli kampfeslustig an. Während der Reise war kein Tag vergangen, an dem die beiden nicht ihren Streit ausfochten. Es war keineswegs böse gemeint und ihre kleinen Dispute lockerten die Stimmung ungemein. Zu drollig war es mitanzusehen, wie der graziöse Elb und der beharrliche Zwerg ihre, manchmal schon kindlichen Wortgefechte austrugen.  
  
Die elf Wanderer kamen nun in karges Bergland, wenig bewachsen und zu Gimlis Schadenfreude mit nur wenigen Bäumen. An diesem Tag war keine einzige Wolke am Himmel zu sehen und kein Nebel trübte die grandiose Aussicht über das weite Land und manchmal blieben sie stehen, um diese herrliche Aussicht zu genießen. Sie legten eine Rast ein und aßen ein wenig. Aragorn rauchte genüsslich seine Pfeife und sah zu, wie Boromir den beiden jüngsten Hobbits einige Schwertlektionen beibrachte. Während Erya und Sam eifrig über Kochrezepte diskutierten. Tief in Gedanken versunken lehnte Selasa an einem grauen Fels und sagte kein Wort.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?", sagte Legolas, der vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen war.  
  
"Was sollte mit mir sein, mein Prinz?", neckte sie ihn. Legolas lächelte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.  
  
"Du bist so ruhig und immer öfter tief in Gedanken versunken, dass du nichts um dich herum zu bemerken scheinst. Und das geht schon seit ein paar Tagen so. Also?"  
  
"Mir gehen in letzter Zeit viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Meine Vergangenheit .... was die Zukunft bringen mag.", antwortete sie ihm.  
  
"Es ist nicht falsch", erwiderte Legolas, "sich immer seiner Vergangenheit bewusst zu sein. Aber vernachlässige die Gegenwart nicht. Lebe einfach, Selasa, vergangenes lässt sich nicht ändern."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du recht hast, aber es ist so schwer."  
  
Selasa wollte aufstehen und Legolas reichte ihr seine Hände, um ihr zu helfen. Dabei hielt er ihre Hände länger als nötig fest und sie schaute in seine Augen, die soviel zu sehen vermochten und die sie nun in seinen Bann zogen. Der magische Moment war dahin, als Gandalf Legolas zu sich rief.  
  
Selasa sah zu Boromir herüber, der jedoch schnell den Blick abwandte. Sie konnte sich denken, dass er die ganze Szenerie beobachtet hatte.  
  
Plötzlich rief Merry: "Was ist das dahinten?"  
  
Pippin warf einen kurzen Blick in die gewiesene Richtung: "Merry?! Hast du noch nie eine graue Wolke gesehen?"  
  
Jetzt blickte auch Boromir zur Wolke und sagte langsam: "Ja, aber eine Wolke, die sich gegen den Wind bewegt."  
  
"Das ist keine Wolke! Das ist ein Schwarm schwarzer Vögel, Crebain aus dem Dunland!", rief Legolas.  
  
Und mit finsterem Blick erwiderte Gandalf: "Späher Sarumans! Versteckt euch! Schnell!"  
  
Nun kam Bewegung in die Gefährten. Sam löschte schnell das Feuer und alle anderen räumten alles weitere weg. Sie verbargen sich zwischen Büschen und Felsen. Kreischend flogen die Vögel über ihren Rastplatz hinweg, drehten einige Kreise und waren dann verschwunden. Vorsichtig krochen sie wieder hervor und waren sichtlich angespannt.  
  
"Gandalf", sagte Aragorn, "wir sollten die Nacht über hier bleiben. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein zweites Mal in diese Gegend kommen."  
  
***  
  
"Geh schlafen. Ich bin an der Reihe!"  
  
Selasa schreckte hoch, zu tief war sie wieder in Gedanken versunken gewesen. Im Schein des flackernden Feuers erkannte sie Eryas schmales Gesicht.  
  
In diesem Moment fasste Selasa einen Entschluss. "Ich muss mit dir sprechen.", flüsterte sie, bedacht darauf, dass niemand sonst ihre Worte hören konnte, obwohl alle rundherum zu schlafen schienen. Erya ließ sich neben ihr nieder und streckte ihre Hände dem wärmenden Feuer entgegen.  
  
"Ich höre."  
  
Selasas Blick ruhte noch einen Moment auf den Gefährten, bevor sie erwiderte: "In der ersten Nacht hast du mir etwas über Erinnerungen erzählt..."  
  
Erya nickte und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung fortzufahren.  
  
"Aber seit Bruchtal sind es nicht nur Erinnerungen, die mich verwirren. Es ist eher die Zukunft."  
  
"Die Zukunft? Das musst du mir genauer erklären, Selasa. Bist du dir nicht sicher wie es weitergehen soll, nachdem du in Gondor ankommst?"  
  
Im Gesicht des blonden Mädchens widerspiegelte sich scheinbare Ahnungslosigkeit, doch ihre Augen blitzten wissend auf. Selasa war dieser Ausdruck in den Augen nicht entgangen und sie reagierte dementsprechend.  
  
"Erya, bei den Göttern, bitte hilf mir! Es wird immer stärker."  
  
"Was wird immer stärker? Du musst es mir schon erzählen, damit ich dir etwas sagen kann."  
  
"Meine... Visionen, aber... nein... ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob es Visionen sind. Vielleicht sind es Träume, die ich vergaß. Als ich im Rat saß, da wusste ich plötzlich, was geschehen würde und es trat ein. Frodo nahm den Ring und die Gefährten schlossen sich an. Ich wusste sogar um der Worte, die Frodo aussprach, als er den Ring nehmen wollte. Zuerst dachte ich es wäre nur dieses eine Mal geschehen, aber heute ist es wieder passiert."  
  
"Die schwarzen Vögel? Späher Sarumans."  
  
"Ja... Erya, du verfügst über das alte Wissen deines Volkes und gibst mir das Gefühl, dass du mehr über mich weißt, als ich selbst. Aber ich bin fast sicher, dass ich die Zukunft vorhersehen kann. Ist es so?"  
  
Erya sah sie nun direkt und offen an.  
  
"Auf diese Frage habe ich gewartet, seitdem wir aufgebrochen sind. Ja, Selasa. Du hast das zweite Gesicht, aber das ist noch längst nicht alles."  
  
"Als ob das nicht bereits genug wäre.", murmelte Selasa und sah ihr Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Erya lächelte, fuhr aber dann mit ernster Miene fort.  
  
"Tirion hat -"  
  
"Tirion hat dich geschickt? Das hätte ich mir doch denken können."  
  
"So lass mich doch ausreden. Aber es stimmt. Tirion hat mich geschickt, deinetwegen. Ich soll dir etwas über deine Vergangenheit erzählen."  
  
Selasa rückte näher ans wärmende Feuer und sagte: "Also weißt du doch etwas."  
  
"Selasa hör mir zu. Die Überlieferungen handeln von... wie soll ich sagen... anderen Welten. Selasa es gibt nicht nur Mittelerde. Es gibt Parallelwelten, von denen wir nichts ahnen."  
  
"Weshalb seid ihr euch so gewiss?"  
  
"Weil meine Vorfahren aus einer anderen Welt stammten. Wie du."  
  
Die junge Frau sah Erya an, als ob sie verrückt geworden wäre, stocherte mit einem langen Ast im Feuer herum und schwieg. Das blonde Mädchen wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch Selasa machte keine Anstalten irgendetwas von sich zu geben. Schließlich sagte Erya nach einer Weile: "Du sagst ja gar nichts."  
  
"Vielleicht ist sie ja im Sitzen eingeschlafen?"  
  
Die Beiden fuhren erschrocken herum. Es war Boromir, der sich den beiden leise von hinten genähert hatte.  
  
"Du hast uns erschreckt! Warum bist du wach? Deine Wache fängt doch erst später an." Es war Erya nicht anzusehen, ob sie sich über den Mitwisser freute, aber sie hielt sich im Zaum, da sie nicht genau wusste, wieviel Boromir mitangehört hatte. Jedenfalls war die Gelegenheit zu einem vertrauten Gespräch nun vorüber und Erya musste sich damit abfinden.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen."  
  
Dabei schaute er bedeutend zu Selasa herüber die lächelte, was sie von dem Moment an getan hatte, als sie den großen Mann bemerkt hatte. Schmunzelnd blickte Erya von einem zum anderen und gähnte plötzlich deutlich hörbar und demonstrativ. "Na dann werde ich ein wenig schlafen. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, Selasa? Du bist ja in bester Gesellschaft." Erya konnte sich ein gutmütiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen und vermeinte zu bemerken, dass Selasa ein wenig rot wurde.  
  
Nachdem Erya sich in der Nähe von Aragorn niedergelassen hatte, wahrscheinlich wegen Gimlis Schnarchen, setzte sich Boromir neben Selasa und warf ein paar Holzscheite ins Feuer. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein und nach einer Weile räusperte sich Selasa. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Boromir kam ihr zuvor.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?"  
  
Selasa sah ihn etwas irritiert an und rasch fügte Boromir hinzu: "Ich meine deine Schulter."  
  
"Ach so, ja, aber es tut noch etwas weh."  
  
Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und er fuhr sich sichtlich verlegen durch sein Haar.  
  
"Wolltest du etwas sagen?", fragte er.  
  
"Nein... doch nicht... nicht so wichtig."  
  
Wieder saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander.  
  
"Ich muss gestehen, dass ich - unfreiwillig - mitangehört habe, was du und Erya miteinander besprochen habt."  
  
"Ach das... macht nichts. Aber ich bitte dich inständigst, sprich nicht mit den anderen darüber. Ich könnte auch dir nicht erklären, was das gerade für ein Gespräch war, alles ist so unklar und verschleiert."  
  
Der Krieger Gondors hielt ihren Blick mit dem seinen fest und sagte einfach: "Du kannst mir vertrauen."  
  
Dieser schlichte Satz ließ sie lächeln und es bedurfte keinerlei weiteren Worte. Im stillen Einverständnis saßen sie da, hielten Wache und lauschten ob verdächtiger Geräusche.  
  
Schließlich hatte sich Selasa seitlich hingelegt, ohne ihren Platz zu verlassen und war letztendlich eingeschlafen. Boromir nahm an, dass sie nur der wohligen Wärme wegen ihren Platz nicht verlassen hatte, doch hoffte er ebenso, dass sie in Wahrheit seine Nähe suchte. Sein Blick glitt über ihr Gesicht, in das sich das sich eine schwarze widerspenstige Strähne verirrt hatte. Doch er riss sich von diesem Anblick los, als er sah, dass Aragorn sich erhob, um ihn abzulösen. Nur widerwillig stand Boromir wortlos auf und ging zu seinem Lager.  
Was macht ihr noch hier?? Husch, husch zu den Reviews! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTEEEEEEEE! 


	7. In die Dunkelheit

Okay, hier geht's mal wieder weiter. Hier ein bissle Action!  
  
Tigraine: Hat mich unheimlich gefreut, dass ich ausgerechnet von dir eine Review bekommen habe. Denn ich finde deine Story absolut klasse. Hab sie letztens erst gelesen und werde dir auch was schreiben.  
  
Besonderen Dank gilt hier wieder meiner tollen Betaleserin Eleana!!!!!!  
  
Bitte Meinungen und Kommentare.... :)  
In die Dunkelheit  
  
Nun standen sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit vor dem Tor Morias, das nur im Mond- oder Sternenlicht sein Geheimnis enthüllte und Gandalf setzte sich gerade mit einem resigniertem Seufzen. Er hatte alle ihm bekanntem Zaubersprüche und Losungsworte in jeder Sprache Mittelerdes angewandt, doch es war vergebens. Das Tor blieb geschlossen und so wunderschön es auch war, es stellte eine undurchdringliche Barriere für sie dar. Und bestimmt mehr als einer der Reisenden hatte die zwergische Angewohnheit, Zaubertore zu bauen, leise für sich verflucht. Aber nicht einmal Legolas hatte abgesehen von ein paar Sticheleien während der Suche nach dem Tor etwas gesagt.  
  
Gandalfs Gedanken schweiften zum vorherigen Tag, als sie versucht hatten, den Caradhas zu überwinden. Für die Hobbits war es besonders beschwerlich gewesen. Ein fürchterlicher Schneesturm hatte getobt, den Saruman heraufbeschworen hatte, da waren sich die Gefährten sicher gewesen. Dieser und eine Schneelawine, die sie alle unter sich begraben hatte und ihnen die Aussichtslosigkeit dieses Weges klarmachte, hatte sie gezwungen, den Aufstieg aufzugeben und sich einem Weg zuzuwenden, den besonders ihm, Gandalf, überhaupt nicht gefiel. Das alles war sehr besorgniserregend, doch etwas beunruhigte den Zauberer noch mehr. Die Macht des Ringes schien stärker zu werden. Das war ihm klargeworden, als Frodo die Kette mit dem Ring gestern im Schnee vom Hals gerutscht war. Ausgerechnet Boromir war es gewesen, der die Kette aufgehoben hatte.  
*~*  
  
Schaudernd erinnerte sich Gandalf an jenen Moment: Boromir besah sich den Ring genauer und sagte leise, jedoch für jeden hörbar: "Ist es nicht ein seltsames Geschick, dass wir so viel Leid und Schmerz erdulden müssen, wegen eines so kleinen Dinges? So klein..." Alle waren stehen geblieben und starrten Boromir an, der vollkommen in den Bann des Ringe geraten war. Niemand wagte es, sich zu rühren oder etwas zu sagen. Nur an Erya und Selasa schien der böse Zauber vorüberzugehen. Erya beobachtete genauestens die Situation, doch Selasa hatte ihren Blick abgewandt und wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Boromir streckte nun seine rechte Hand aus, um den Ring zu berühren.  
  
"Boromir!", sagte Aragorn, der hinter Frodo stand und Boromir zuckte und zog seine Hand zurück.  
  
"Gib Frodo den Ring zurück!"  
  
Boromir zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, gab Frodo den Ring, der ihn schnell wieder an sich nahm und wandte sich ab, nachdem er Frodo lachend das Haar mit einer Hand zerzaust hatte.  
  
"Wie du willst, mir ist es gleich."  
  
*~*  
  
"Es ist ein Rätsel. Sprich Freund und tritt ein.", sagte Frodo plötzlich, "Was ist das elbische Wort für Freund?"  
  
"Mellon!", erwiderte Gandalf völlig perplex über die Einfachheit dieser Antwort.  
  
Lautlos öffnete sich die riesige, steinernen Flügel des Tores von Moria und sie gingen hinein. Die Fackeln, die sie entzündet hatten, leuchteten ihnen nur einige spärliche Meter weit, während Gimli stolz von der Stadt Zwergenbingen erzählte. Die Luft war kalt und roch seltsam modrig, doch das schien den Zwerg nicht zu stören und so sprach er munter weiter: "Prasselnde Feuer, saftige Braten und soviel Met wie das Herz begehrt. Ja, Herr Elb! Dies hier nennt man eine Mine, eine Mine- "  
  
Boromir unterbrach ihn: "Das ist keine Mine, das ist ein Grab! Wir hätten nicht herkommen sollen!"  
  
Und er hatte recht, überall lagen Skelette, die von Zwergen stammen mussten. Hektisch blickten sie umher, bereit sich zu verteidigen. Legolas beugte sich hinunter und zog einen Pfeil aus einem Skelett. Nach einem schnellem prüfendem Blick rief er:  
  
"Orks!" Zog mit diesem Wort einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und legte ihn an seinen Bogen.  
  
Plötzlich schrie Frodo und Merry sah noch, wie ein Fangarm sich um seinen Knöchel geschlungen hatte und ihn in Richtung Wasser zog. Sam schrie und eilte Frodo zu Hilfe, blind stach er mit seinem Schwert auf den Tentakel ein, dieser ließ Frodo los, doch mindestens weitere zehn Arme schossen aus dem dunklen Wasser hervor.  
  
"Streicher, Boromir!", schrie Sam aus Leibeskräften, da Frodo nicht mehr in der Lage war, irgendetwas verständliches von sich zu geben. Selasa war als erste zur Stelle und hieb auch schon den erstbesten Fangarm ab, der ihr in die Quere kam. Die beiden Männer taten es ihr gleich, aber das Geschöpf wich ihnen nun geschickt aus und die Fangarme versuchten, ihnen die Schwerter aus den Händen zu schlagen. Selasa sah nicht den, bestimmt fünften Arm, auf sie zukommen und mit gewaltiger Kraft wurde sie in das dunkle, stinkende Wasser geschleudert. Erya und Legolas zielten mit ihren Pfeilen so gut sie konnten auf die hin und her schlagenden glitschigen Tentakel. Aragorn gelang es schließlich den Arm abzuschlagen mit dem Frodo umschlungen war. Vor lauter Wut und Schmerz heulte das Ungeheuer auf und ließ Frodo fallen, der von Boromir aufgefangen wurde.  
  
"Zurück in die Mine!", reif Gandalf und Boromir hastete mir Frodo im Arm auf den Zauberer zu, während Aragorn ein paar Schritte in das eklige Wasser watete, Selasa packte und sie mit sich zog. Die beiden Bogenschützen gaben ihnen Deckung und rannten, als endlich alle ins Tor geflüchtet waren, auch hinein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Die Fangarme glitten über das Ufer und tasteten sich an der Felswand entlang. Gandalf drehte sich um und überlegte fieberhaft, wie das Tor wohl von innen zu schließen wäre, um ihnen Schutz zu geben. Doch das war gar nicht nötig. Die Arme schlangen sich um die riesigen Torflügel und mit gewaltigem Getöse stürzte das Mauerwerk ein und binnen weniger Sekunden war das Tor versperrt und endlose Schwärze umhüllte sie. Sie hörten wie Gandalf mit seinem Stab an das Tor klopfte, doch nichts tat sich. Der Zauberer ging zurück und aus der Spitze des seines knorrigen Stabes drang ein schwaches Licht, dass sich verstärkte und heller wurde.  
  
"Nun müssen wir es wohl mit der langen Dunkelheit Morias aufnehmen." Erya und Selasa, die tropfend im Dämmerlicht stand, wechselten einen Blick. Beide hatten den Unterton von Resignation in der Stimme des Zauberers gehört und da war auch noch etwas anderes. Konnte es Angst sein? Besonders Erya schien sehr besorgt zu sein, aber als sie Selasas Verwirrung sah, straffte sie die Schultern und lächelte aufmunternd.  
  
Im Licht von Gandalfs Stab sahen sie vor sich eine breite steinerne Treppe, die vollkommen heil geblieben war und nach oben führte. Gimli und Gandalf gingen voran und die anderen folgten ihnen. Frodo, dem der Schrecken noch in de Gliedern saß, zählte die breiten Stufen. Doch bei der 280. Stufe hört auf (zu zählen) und beim nächsten Treppenabsatz verspürte er einen großen Hunger. Er schlug eine kurze Rast vor, die von allen dankbar entgegengenommen wurde.  
  
"Was war das für ein Wesen?", fragte Frodo kauend in die Stille hinein.  
  
Selasa wollte etwas erwidern, besann sich jedoch und aß weiter. Wieder wusste sie, wie zuvor in Bruchtal, was Gandalf sagen würde, aber sie hielt es für richtig ihre seltsame Gabe vorerst nicht zu offenbaren.  
  
Gandalf antwortete ihm: "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es ist gewiss einer der dunklen alten Geschöpfe dieser Welt. Schlimmer als Orks allemal."  
  
Nach dieser kurzen Rast gingen die elf Wanderer weiter treppauf und Gandalf und Gimli führten sie durch dunkle Gänge, enge Tunnel, hinauf und hinab reichende Treppen und immer war die Dunkelheit, mit Ausnahmen von Gandalfs Stab, ihr steter Begleiter.  
  
Viele Stunden waren sie unterwegs gewesen und sie vermuteten, dass es nun früher Morgen sein musste, denn als das Tor sich geöffnet hatte, war es tiefste Nacht gewesen. Schließlich kamen sie an eine Abzweigung und Gandalf bleib stehen: "Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern." Ohne ein Wort setzte sich der Zauberer sich auf einen großen Stein und zündete sich seine lange Pfeife an.  
  
"Was ist, wenn er sich nicht mehr daran erinnert?", fragte Pippin. "Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Merry flüsternd. Selasa lächelte die beiden an und sagte: "Keine Sorge. Gandalf wird sich bestimmt erinnern. Lasst ihm nur ein wenig Zeit."  
  
Selasa holte sich eine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche und verzog plötzlich schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht, gab jedoch keine Ton von sich.  
  
"Was ist mit dir, Selasa?" In Boromirs tiefer Stimme schwang leichte Besorgnis mit.  
  
Abwehrend hob Selasa sie Hand. "Mir geht es gut."  
  
Doch ein schwaches Zittern ihres Armes strafte ihrer Worte Lügen.  
  
"Aber hat dich nicht dieses schleimige Etwas getroffen?", fragte Sam, der ebenso besorgt schien. Sie nickte und Legolas sagte: "Lass es mich ansehen."  
  
Selasa ließ den Elb gewähren und dieser schob mit seinen geschmeidigen Händen das Hemd von ihrer linken Schulter. Dort zeichnete sich ein breiter feuerroter Streifen ab, der noch weiter quer über ihren Rücken zu verlaufen schien. Ganz vorsichtig und sanft strich Legolas mit einem Finger darüber und Selasa zuckte unter Schmerzen zusammen.  
  
Vorwurfsvoll sagte Legolas: "Du hättest etwas sagen sollen."  
  
"Ich dachte, es wäre nicht so schlimm, aber jetzt hat es angefangen zu brennen."  
  
Legolas holte ein braunes Ledersäckchen aus seiner Tasche und lieh sich von Sam ein flaches Schälchen. Er zerstieß Kräuter und fügte ein wenig Wasser hinzu, sodass eine grünliche Paste entstand, die einen widerlichen Geruch verströmte.  
  
"Uuh!", sagte Gimli und verzog sein Gesicht, "Willst du sie vergiften?"  
  
"Nein, Gimli", mischte sich Aragorn ein. "Das ist ein Arznei, die gegen jegliche Art von oberflächliche Verletzungen angewandt wird. Ich jedoch...", wandte sich der Waldläufer an Legolas , "Würde noch ein wenig Mildris hinzufügen, um den unangenehmen Geruch abzuschwächen." Mit diesen Worten zog Aragorn ein kleines Kästchen hervor. Erya schaute von Legolas zu Aragorn und musste grinsen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Boromir und sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Er schien sich nicht weiter für Selasas Verletzung zu interessieren. Doch als Erya ihn weiter beobachtete, sah sie, dass er Legolas mit einem durchdringendem Blick bedachte und sie dachte sich ihren Teil. Legolas strich in dem Moment geradezu zärtlich die grünliche Arznei auf Selasas entblößte Schulter und ihren freien Rücken. Boromir schien den Anblick nicht länger ertragen zu können und beschäftigte sich demonstrativ mit etwas anderem. Er schichtete etwas Holz auf, das sie mitgenommen hatten, entzündete ein kleines Feuer, um die langsam hervorkriechende Kälte wenigstens ein bisschen zu vertreiben. Die Hobbits waren dankbar für das Feuer, versprach es doch eine warme Mahlzeit mehr.  
  
Selasa saß neben Legolas und sprach leise mit ihm.  
  
"Danke, Legolas, für die Verarztung. Es ist jetzt viel besser."  
  
"Nicht der Rede wert Selasa . Aber versprich mir das nächste Mal, wenn du verletzt sein solltest, sofort etwas zu sagen. Ich werde dir immer helfen so gut ich kann."  
  
Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf die seine. "Ich danke dir. Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen." 


	8. Der Lauf des Schicksals

Hallo Leute!  
  
Hat etwas länger gedauert. Aber dafür gibt es auch ein etwas längeres Kapitel!!!!  
  
Ich hoffe die Anzahl meiner Leser steigert sich, denn ich bin der Meinung es wird immer besser. ;-) *sichselbstaufdieschulterklopf*  
  
Folglich hoffe ich auf viele Reviews.......  
  
Der Lauf des Schicksals  
  
Frodo stand etwas abseits, blickte ins Dunkel und seine Hand hatte den Ring umfasst, den er um den Hals trug. "Erst jetzt wird mir richtig klar, welche Bürde ich zu tragen habe.", murmelte Frodo. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er sah auf. "Erya? Was soll ich tun?"  
  
"Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Frodo. Auch wenn dich wie jetzt Zweifel und Angst plagen, deine Freunde werden dir zur Seite stehen. Sieh dir Sam an. Einen Treueren wirst du wohl nicht finden und ganz gleich was du tun wirst. Er würde dir folgen, bis in den Tod."  
  
Frodo sah in die eisblauen Augen seines Gegenübers und schluckte. "Du hast recht. Sie stehen mir zur Seite, was auch geschehen mag."  
  
Das blonde Mädchen lächelte, als sie sah, wie die Gesichtszüge des Hobbits sich entspannten. Unvermittelt sagte Frodo plötzlich: "Erzähl mir etwas über dich, Erya. Solange Gandalf nach dem richtigen Weg sucht. Es wird uns die Wartezeit verkürzen."  
  
"Also schön, wo soll ich anfangen? Wie du bereits weißt, stamme ich vom Volke der Beria. Wir führen ein Nomadenleben und beanspruchen kein Land für uns, ziehen in Mittelerde umher und nennen den frischbetretenen Boden zu unseren Füßen unser Heim. Das Wissen meines Volkes ist sehr alt und reicht weit zurück, deshalb kommen wir nur sehr wenig in Berührung mit anderen Völkern. Dennoch wissen wir immer Bescheid, was in Mittelerde geschieht. Denn es gibt immer welche, die Kontakt suchen zu anderen Völkern und so lassen wir sie ziehen. Doch kehren sie immer zu ihrem Volk zurück und berichten von neuen Geschehnissen."  
  
Frodo hatte ihr zugehört und geschwiegen, dann sagte er: "Du magst eine derjenigen sein, die lernen wollen und bist losgezogen. Doch ich habe mich seit dem Tage unseres Aufbruches gefragt, weshalb du mitgekommen bist. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, doch Gandalfs Wissen ist sehr groß und es bedarf im Grunde keiner weiteren Person, die den Grund kennt. Aber nenn mich ruhig neugierig, denn es interessiert mich einfach. Also, auch wenn du Pippin bereits geantwortet hast, es steckt noch etwas anderes hinter deiner Begleitung. Warum bist du mitgekommen?"  
  
Erya blickte ernst drein und Frodo befürchtete, er hätte zuviel gefragt. Doch sie antwortete ihm schließlich: "Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier, Frodo. Meine Aufgabe besteht darin, Selasa zu helfen. Sie hat es auch nicht leicht und das zweite Gesicht macht ihr zu schaffen."  
  
"Bitte, was?"  
  
"Ja, Frodo. So wie du deine Bürde trägst, hat sie die ihrige. Und eigentlich gehört sie nicht in unsere Welt. Ich habe es ihr vor ein paar Tagen erzählt und deshalb ist sie im Moment so in sich gekehrt."  
  
Der Ringträger meinte, mit einem Blick zu Legolas und Selasa, die sich prächtig zu unterhalten schienen: "Allerdings scheint Legolas ihr wieder ein Lächeln abgewinnen zu können."  
  
"Legolas ist ein guter Freund und der Umgang mit einem Elb tut ihr gut."  
  
Erya lächelte gutmütig und lachte leise. Frodo sah sie etwas verwundert an.  
  
"Wenn ich es recht bedenke, so könnte man tatsächlich meinen, dass zwischen dem Elb und der schwarzhaarigen jungen Frau ein Band der Liebe entstehen könnte. Doch du hast noch nicht Boromir und Selasa angesehen. Zwischen den beiden liegt eine nahezu magische Anziehungskraft. Doch der stolze Krieger aus Gondor würde es niemals zugeben."  
  
Frodo grinste breit: "Ich weiß nicht, Erya. Wenn Legolas bei Selasa ist, so wirkt sie viel fröhlicher. Er bringt sie auf andere Gedanken und sie lächelt ihn immerzu an. Boromir wechselt nicht allzu oft ein Wort mit ihr. Jedenfalls im Vergleich mit Legolas."  
  
Er schwieg auf einmal und Erya ahnte, was in ihm vorging. "Ich kann mir denken, was dir durch den Kopf geht. Aber Boromir ist ein edler Mensch und er ist besorgt um das Wohl seines Volkes. Das mag eine Schwäche sein und die dunkle Macht des Rings nutzt dies aus. Destotrotz ist Boromir nicht böse."  
  
Frodo nickte langsam, schwieg jedoch weiterhin. Erya erhob sich, legte dem Hobbit nochmals eine Hand auf die Schulter und überließ ihn seinen Gedanken.  
  
'Sieh einer an. Selasas Schicksal scheint doch nicht so unbedeutend zu sein, wie es den Anschein hat.', dachte Gandalf. Der Zauberer mochte den Eindruck erwecken, dass er vollkommen in sein Problem vertieft war. Doch dem war nicht so. Gandalf war aufmerksam und beobachtete jeden der Gefährten. Ebenso wenig wie Boromirs innerlicher Kampf entging ihm Selasas geistige Abwesenheit in den letzten Tage nicht. Sie war unruhig in ihrem Schlaf, wenn sie überhaupt schlief. Meist lag sie wach und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Aber Gandalf wusste, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte und vielleicht auch nicht sollte. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe und sicherlich auch nicht sein Schicksal. Aber nun war es an der Zeit den Weg fortzusetzen, denn sie hatten jetzt genug Zeit des Wartens, des Nachdenkens und der Gespräche hier an diesem finsteren Ort zugebracht.  
  
"Oh, da geht es lang!", rief er aus.  
  
"Gandalf erinnert sich!", frohlockte Pippin.  
  
"Nicht ganz Peregrin Tuk. Aber die Luft ist hier nicht ganz so abgestanden.", lächelte Gandalf und ging auf die linke Abzweigung zu. "Und wenn du im Zweifel bist, so folge immer deiner Nase."  
  
Rasch packten sie ihre wenigen Sachen und gingen hinter Gandalf her, die vielen Stufen hinab.  
  
Sie waren nicht sehr lange gelaufen, als sie endlich den schmalen Gang hinter sich hatten und augenscheinlich in eine große Halle kamen. Gandalfs Stab leuchtete heller als zuvor und er sagte: "Dies ist die legendäre Stadt Zwergenbingen."  
  
Das Licht des Stabes verdrängte die Dunkelheit und nun erkannten die Gefährten erst die wahren Ausmaße der in Stein gehauenen Halle. Das hohe Dach wurde getragen von unzähligen glattgeschliffenen, verzierten Säulen. Die Wände waren ebenso glatt und blank poliert, dass man hätte meinen können, es wäre das Werk eines großen Flusses gewesen, der durch jahrhundertlange Bewegungen alles glattgeschliffen hätte. Sie staunten über dieses gewaltige Werk der Zwerge und Gimli schwoll die Brust vor Stolz.  
  
Plötzlich wandte sich Gimlis Blick zu einem kleinen Torbogen, durch dem man zu einem großen Raum gelangte. Gimli sah dort einen breiten hellen Lichtschein, der auf einen steinernen länglichen und rechteckigen Block fiel. Der Zwerg schrie erschrocken auf und lief sofort durch den Torbogen. Vor diesem Block fiel Gimli auf die Knie und rief nur noch in tiefer Trauer und Schmerz: "Nein, nein!" Die anderen folgten ihm schnell, sahen nach was los sei. Der Zauberer trat neben Gimli und besah sich die weiße marmorne Steinplatte, die sich auf dem Block befand. Runen waren darauf eingraviert und Gandalf las:  
  
HIER RUHT BALIN, FUNDIN'S SOHN  
  
DER HERR VON MORIA  
  
Gimli schluchzte laut und schämte sich seiner Tränen nicht. Betroffen standen sie um das Grab herum. Frodo dachte an Bilbo, der ihm immer wieder gern von seinem Abenteuer mit den Zwergen erzählt hatte. Darunter war auch Balin gewesen.  
  
Gandalf bückte sich, hob ein verstaubtes Buch auf und schlug die letzten beschriebenen Seiten und las wieder: "Sie haben die Halle eingenommen und wir haben uns hier seit Tagen verschanzt. Wir sitzen fest. Trommeln erklingen in der Dunkelheit. Wir können nicht hinaus. Sie kommen."  
  
Die Worte waren hastig geschrieben und die letzten Zeilen konnte man kaum lesen. In der Zwischenzeit übte ein Brunnen eine merkwürdige Anziehungskraft auf Pippin aus. Das Skelett eines Zwerges saß noch auf dem Rand. Pippin berührte leicht mit seinem Zeigefinger einen Pfeil, der noch darin steckte. Ob der federleichten Berührung neigte sich das Skelett zur Seite und fiel laut scheppernd in die Tiefe des Brunnens. Bei jedem Krachen und Scheppern, das auch noch unnatürlich laut widerhallte, kniff Pippin die Augen zusammen. Als der letzte Laut verklungen war, und das kam Pippin wie eine Ewigkeit vor, blaffte Gandalf ihn an: "Närrischer Tuk" werf dich nächstes Mal selbst hinein, dann sind wir dich und deine Dummheit los."  
  
Beschämt senkte Pippin den Blick und Selasa hatte Mitleid mit dem Hobbit, ging zu ihm hin und legte tröstend den Arm um ihn. Doch mit einem Mal dröhnte stetiges Trommeln aus der Tiefe und alle horchten auf.  
  
"Oh nein, die Orks kommen hierher und mit ihnen ein Höhlentroll.", murmelte Selasa leise und mehr zu sich selbst, doch der Widerhall verstärkte es zu einem heiseren Flüstern.  
  
Legolas wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie fragend an, ebenso Gandalf nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er um ihre Gabe wusste. Erya trat näher an Selasa heran und flüsterte, sodass nur sie es hören konnte: "Ich habe das Gefühl etwas Dunkles und Mächtiges kommt auf uns zu. Pass auf dich auf!"  
  
Die Gefährten hörten das entfernte Kreischen der Orks, welches schnell immer näher kam. Boromir lief zur Tür und schaute hinaus, doch Selasa, die ihm gefolgt war, packte ihn am Arm und riss ihn zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn genau dort, wo er gestanden hatte, bohrten sich zwei Pfeile in die mächtige Holztür. Boromir schaute seiner Retterin tief in die Augen. Aber sie wandte sich schnell ab und zog in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung ihr Schwert. Er schüttelte den Kopf und straffte die Schultern. Mit Hilfe von Legolas und Aragorn verbarrikadierte er die Tür, um ihnen noch etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Reglos stand Erya da und zielte mit Pfeil und Bogen auf die Tür. Selasa hatte sich schützend vor die Hobbits gestellt und erwartete mit kaltem Blick die fürchterlichen Kreaturen.  
  
Die Orks waren da und rammten die versperrte Holztür, als sie diese nicht durchbrachen, hackten die sich ihren Weg und die ersten Pfeile der drei Bogenschützen flogen in ihr Ziel. Wie eine graue Flutwelle stürzten die Orks mit lautem Kampfgeschrei in den großen Raum und die vordersten starben sofort durch die Pfeile ihrer Widersacher. Aber genügend Orks strömten ihnen entgegen und nun konnte Selasa ihre wirklichen Schwertkünste unter Beweis stellen. Sie hatte kein Erbarmen mit den Kreaturen des Bösen und schon nach kurzer Zeit triefte ihr Schwert von schwarzem Blut.  
  
Und da war er. Der Höhlentroll, genau wie sie gesagt hatte. Selasa blickte umher und empfing einen höchst überraschten Blick von Legolas. Der riesenhafte Höhlentroll ließ ein markerschütterndes Brüllen vernehmen und verfolgte Frodo. Hastig rannte Selasa zu ihm hin und stellte sich vor ihn. Erya schoss zwei Pfeile ab. Dem Troll schienen diese Piekse unangenehm zu sein und so holte er aus und schlug Selasa zu Seite. Benommen blieb sie auf dem steinigen Boden liegen und kam erst langsam wieder zu sich. Auf allen Vieren tastete sie nach ihrem Schwert und bemerkte nicht den Ork, der hinter ihr stand und ihr eine stumpfe Waffe in den Rücken stoßen wollte. Doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, lag der Ork auch schon mit überrascht geweiteten Augen auf dem Boden. Ein Dolch ragte aus dessen Brust und ihr Blick wanderte zu Boromir, der sie anschaute. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu, um so ihre Dankbarkeit auszudrücken und wandte sich der nächsten stinkenden Kreatur zu.  
  
Die Hobbits schlugen sich tapfer, doch plötzlich gab Frodo einen würgenden Schmerzenslaut von sich und fiel mit dem Gesicht zu Boden.  
  
"Frodo!", schrie Aragorn und Sam starrte geschockt seinen zu Boden gesunkenen Herrn an.  
  
Dennoch konnten sie nichts für ihn tun, denn der Höhlentroll wütete noch immer unter ihnen. Leichtfüßig sprang Legolas auf die Schultern des Ungetüms und ließ einen tödlichen Pfeil auf dessen Nacken niedersausen. Erya erledigte den Rest und schoss ihm in die Kehle. Der Troll wankte. Grunzende Schmerzenslaut drangen aus seiner Brust und mit einem dumpfen Aufprall fiel er zu Boden. Die letzten Orks waren getötet und nun blickten alle betroffen zu Frodo.  
  
"Er ist nicht tot.", flüsterte Selasa. Nachdem Erya das gehört und ihr einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, regte sich Frodo, als Aragorn ihn auf den Rücken gedreht hatte.  
  
"Mir geht es gut.", hustete Frodo und gab den Blick auf sein verborgenes Mithrilhemd frei, woraufhin Gimli einen ehrfurchtsvollen Laut von sich gab.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste Erya schmunzeln. 'Tirion hat wahrlich Recht behalten. Frodo kommt sehr gut klar und bedarf meiner Hilfe nicht, die anderen sorgen gut für ihn.', dachte sie, als sie sich an ein Gespräch mit dem schwarzen Wolf erinnerte.  
  
Legolas war unruhig und Selasa trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Körper vollkommen angespannt. Sie hatte den Griff ihres Schwertes fest umschlossen, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
"Wir müssen weiter, Gandalf.", sagte Selasa und öffnete wieder ihre Augen. Gandalf gab ihr recht und Aragorn und Sam halfen Frodo auf.  
  
Rasch verließen sie den Raum und störten sich nicht weiter an den umherliegenden Orkleichen. Aus jeder Ecke schienen weitere Orks zu kommen und liefen den Flüchtenden hinterher. Wie Spinnen krochen sie die gigantischen Säulen herab und kreisten sie ein.  
  
Es gab kein Entrinnen, sie waren gefangen.  
  
Doch plötzlich ließen die Orks von ihnen ab und verschwanden mit ängstlichem Quietschen. Zutiefst beunruhigt blickte Gandalf umher, sie spürten das Beben unter ihren Füßen und fühlten eine dunkle Bedrohung, die immer näher kam.  
  
"Was ist das für eine neue Teufelei?", fragte Boromir. Gandalf antwortete ihm nicht und starrte einige Sekunden auf den riesigen Eingang der Halle.  
  
"Ein Balrog!", presste Selasa hervor und der Zauberer konnte nur nicken.  
  
"Ja, Selasa, ein Wesen aus der alten dunklen Welt. Wir können nichts gegen ihn ausrichten.", erwiderte er, dabei sah er sie seltsam an. Schließlich rief er nur: "Lauft! Zur Brücke von Khazad-dûm."  
  
Und sie rannten los und sahen nicht zurück. Die Herzen der Hobbits rasten, teils aus Furcht, teils aus Anstrengung den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren. Selasa bildete mit Erya den Schluss. Zuerst war Selasa wie erstarrt stehengeblieben, doch Erya hatte sie schnell mit sich gezogen.  
  
"Bist du verrückt, Selasa? Wir müssen hier weg!"  
  
Ihre Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst, aber Erya hatte immer noch fest ihr Handgelenk umschlossen und rannte unbeirrt den anderen hinterher. Von weitem konnten sie bereits die Brücke von Khazad-dûm erkennen. So schnell wie möglich liefen sie ihrem Ziel entgegen, bedacht darauf nicht in die tiefen Abgründe zu fallen, welche die Zwerge durch das viele Schürfen nach Mithril geschaffen hatten. Viele Treppen stiegen sie in Eile hinab. Plötzlich blieb Boromir abrupt stehen. Er ruderte mit den Armen in der Luft und kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht. Schnell packte Legolas ihn von hinten und riss ihn zurück. Wäre der Elb nicht gewesen, Boromir wäre in den Abgrund gestürzt. Kurz und knapp bedankte sich Boromir und lief geschwind weiter.  
  
Das dröhnende Getrommel verfolgte sie noch immer, jedoch aus nun größerer Entfernung.  
  
Aber hinter ihnen sahen sie das rote Feuer. Der Boden bebte, die Wände erzitterten und die Luft wurde unsagbar heiß. Endlich standen sie vor der Brücke, die ihnen den Ausgang der Mine aufzeigte. Doch sie war gefährlich und schmal. Kein Geländer konnte einem Hinübereilenden die Sicherheit gewährleisten, nicht in den schwarzen Abgrund zu stürzen.  
  
Gandalf blieb nun stehen und wies Gimli an, zuerst die Brücke zu überqueren. Die Anderen folgten dem Zwerg schnell und versuchten nicht hinunterzublicken. Selasa war die Letzte. Sie zögerte, doch Gandalf schob sie zur Brücke.  
  
"Schwerter nützen hier nichts mehr, Kind.", murmelte Gandalf.  
  
"Ich weiß es leider, Gandalf. Ich weiß es.", erwiderte sie mit heiserer Stimme, berührte ihn kurz am Arm und hastete dann hinüber.  
  
In genau dem Augenblick, als Selasas Fuß die sichere Seite betreten hatte, raste eine riesige brennende Gestalt auf den Zauberer zu. Es hatte große, dunkle Schwingen, an denen dunkelrote Flammen hochzüngelten. In seinen Klauen hielt es ein Schwert und eine schwarze Peitsche. Die Gestalt glich einem rasendem Stier, dessen ganzer Leib in Flammen stand. Gandalf lief los und blieb in der Mitte der Brücke stehen. Er stützte sich auf seinen Stab, doch in der linke umklammerte er Glamdring. Der Balrog brüllte und ließ die glühende Klinge auf den Zauberer niedersausen, dieser hielt stand und das rote Schwert des Ungeheuers zerbarst in seinen Klauen. Gandalf taumelte etwas und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Selasa hatte sich von diesem Schauspiel abgewandt, doch trotzdem hatte sie es genau vor Augen. Sie hörte Gandalfs Ausrufe: "Du kannst nicht vorbei!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten schlug er seinen Stab vor sich auf die Brücke. Die Peitsche des Balrogs sauste auf Gandalf zu, doch plötzlich hatte sich vor ihm eine weiße leuchtende Wand aufgebaut und mit lautem Krachen stürzte der Teil der Brücke auf dem der Balrog stand ein.  
  
Der Teil der Brücke, auf dem Gandalf stand, blieb schwebend in der Luft stehen. Mit einem wütendem Aufschrei fiel der Balrog rücklings in den Abgrund. Gandalf seufzte tief und drehte sich zu den Gefährten um.  
  
Plötzlich stürzte Selasa vor, dem Zauberer entgegen. Auf einmal schnalzte die Peitsche aus der Tiefe und schlang sich um Gandalfs Fuß. Vollkommen überrascht fiel er und hielt sich gerade noch mit einer Hand am Rand der halbierten Brücke fest.  
  
Selasa sprang zu ihm hin und hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest.  
  
"Gandalf!", schrie sie. Verzweifelt sah sie ihn aus dunkelbraunen Augen an.  
  
"So flieht doch ihr Narren!", rief er.  
  
Da erkante Selasa, dass sie das Schicksal des Zauberers nicht ändern durfte und sagte leise mit einem traurigen Blick: "Verzeih mir, Gandalf. Aber es muss geschehen. Verzeih mir."  
  
Ihr krampfhafter Griff um Gandalfs Hand löste sich und ohne einen letzten Schrei fiel er. Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte sie entsetzt in den schwarzen Abgrund.  
  
Aragorn packte sie fest am Arm und riss sie mit sich. Selasa ließ Aragorn gewähren, trotz des harten Griffs, der ihren Arm umschloss.  
  
Frodo schrie laut auf vor Verzweiflung und Gram, er wollte zu Gandalf, doch es war zu spät. Boromir hielt Frodo zurück und lief mit ihm hinter Gimli her.  
  
Von Pfeilen verfolgt ließen sie die Minen von Moria hinter sich. Sie traten hinaus und atmeten die frische Luft. Weinend sanken die Hobbits zu Boden. Legolas stand Fassungslosigkeit und tiefer Gram in Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Selasa?" Erya trat näher zu Selasa. Diese sah auf und blickte sie traurig an. Heiser flüsterte sie: "Ich hätte ihn retten können, Erya. Aber ich habe ihn in den Abgrund stürzen lassen."  
  
Das junge Mädchen schwieg und Selasas Blick traf auf Aragorns blaue Augen, die sie eisig betrachteten. Dann drehte er sich um, wischte sein blutbeflecktes Schwert sauber und rief den Trauernden zu, sich aufzuraffen und weiterzugehen.  
  
"So lass ihnen doch ein wenig Zeit!", rief Boromir, der selbst zutiefst getroffen war.  
  
Aber Aragorn wand ein, dass es in ein paar Stunden nur so von Orks wimmeln würde . Also halfen Legolas und Boromir den Hobbits auf.  
  
***  
  
Ohne eine Rast erreichten sie die Grenzen Lothlóriens. Sie verlangsamten ihre Schritte und konnten sich dem seltsamen Zauber des Waldes nicht entziehen. Gimli jedoch blieb misstrauisch und warnte die Hobbits, die hinter ihm liefen: "Man sagt, hier lebt eine mächtige Zauberin, eine Elbenhexe. Aber mich wird sie nicht umgarnen können. Ich habe die Augen eines Habichts und die Augen eines Fuchses."  
  
Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, waren sie umzingelt, ehe Gimli sich versah. Ein blonder Elb bedachte Gimli mit einem abschätzendem und arroganten Blick und sagte: "Ihr atmet so laut wir hätten euch im Dunkeln erschießen können."  
  
Erya musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen, dass war kein gewiss kein guter Zeitpunkt, um in Gelächter auszubrechen. Selasa trat neben Gimli, verneigte sich vor dem Elb und erwiderte: "Mae govannen, Haldir o Lórien. Rening cen ú or anim?" (Sei gegrüßt, Haldir aus Lórien. Erinnerst du dich nicht an mich?)  
  
Haldir, der blonde Elb, neigte leicht den Kopf. "Mae govannen, Selasa. Es ist nicht soviel Zeit verstrichen, wie wir erwartet hatten, als wir uns das erste Mal begegneten. Ihr sollt uns wieder willkommen sein." 


	9. Lothlórien

Tach Leute!!  
  
Hier leider nur ein kurzes Chap, aber dafür war ja das vorangegangene ja um einiges länger.  
  
Tja, mir fällt leider kein Titel für diese Kapitel ein. Aber das wird noch nachgeholt. Oder ihr macht mir einige Vorschläge, was natürlich heißt, dass ihr mir reviewen müsst. *grins*  
  
Am Ende etwas zu den Leute, die mir ne Review geschrieben haben.  
  
Und nicht vergessen, schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung über dieses Chap, denn ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es finden soll. Aber nun viel Spaß!!!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Die Elben Lóriens senkten ihre Waffen und Haldir wandte sich an Aragorn und Legolas.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. O Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen."  
  
Aragorn machte eine ehrerbietende Geste und verneigte sich.  
  
"Kommt!", sagte Haldir, "Die Herrin erwartet euch."  
  
Sie folgten den Elben und warfen Selasa verwirrte Blicke zu. Nur Erya schien nichts mehr zu überraschen und trottete neben Selasa her. Durch das grüne Blätterdach fielen goldene Sonnenstrahlen, die dem Wald eine mystische Aura verliehen. Der frische Duft der Bäume erquickte ihre Seelen nach den dunklen und staubigen Mienen Morias. Legolas atmeten tief durch und sein aufgewühltes Herz wurde ruhiger. Die Schönheit Lothlóriens überwältigte ihn und er wünschte, länger verweilen zu können. Gimli brummte vor sich hin und konnte die Verzückung nicht verstehen. Zudem war er sehr missgelaunt, denn er ärgerte sich über Haldir. Dieser Elb erschien ihm sehr hochnäsig und verkörperte all das, was ihn an dem Elbenvolk so störte.  
  
Haldir drehte sich schließlich zu den Besuchern um und sprach: "Dies ist die Stadt Caras Galadhon, das Reich des Herren Celeborn und Galadriel, der Herrin des Lichts."  
  
Sie betraten die Stadt und ihr Staunen nahm kein Ende. Im Zentrum dieses Waldes stand der größte und mächtigste Baum von allen. Die Krone schien bis in den Himmel zu reichen und der kräftige Stamm war glatt und schimmerte wie geschliffener Stein in einem glitzernden Flussbett. Sie stiegen Treppen hinauf, dorthin wo Galadriel und Celeborn wohnten, im hohen Geäst des Baumes. Die Gefährten blieben stehen und erwarteten die zwei mächtigen Elben. Graziös und würdevoll schritten die beiden ihnen entgegen. Ihre fließenden Kleider hatten einen überirdischen Glanz und ihre Augen strahlten Weisheit und Tiefe aus.  
  
Selasa wagte es nicht aufzuschauen, aus Furcht die klaren blauen Augen der Herrin Galadriel könnten in die Abgründe ihrer Seele blicken.  
  
"Wo ist Gandalf? Es verlangt mich sehr mit ihm zu sprechen.", sagte Celeborn.  
  
Selasa schaute immer noch nicht auf und hörte nur Galadriels Worte: "Er ist in den Schatten gestürzt." Es schmerzte Selasa sehr, die anderen so leidend und voller Trauer zu wissen. Galadriels Blick war durchdringend. Sie schien die Sorgen und Ängste, der vor ihr Stehenden zu kenne. Boromir senkte seinen Blick. Er konnte ihren tiefen Augen nicht standhalten und erkannte, dass diese jahrtausende alte Elbe um seinen inneren Kampf wusste.  
  
Selasa hörte nicht mehr die weiteren Worte und war froh, als sie entlassen wurden und sich ausruhen durften.  
  
Die Elben hatten ihnen auf Befehl der Herrin ein Lager vorbereitet. Ihnen Speis und Trank, Kissen und Decken gebracht. Kaum hatte Gimli es sich gemütlich gemacht, so war er schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen und schnarchte laut. Die Hobbits legten sich gerade hin und lauschten den melancholischen Gesängen der lórischen Elben.  
  
Legolas ging gerade an den Hobbits vorbei und Sam fragte: "Legolas? Was singen die Elben da?"  
  
Der Elb lauschte noch einmal und antwortete: "Es ist ein Klagelied für Gandalf. Doch vermag ich es nicht zu übersetzte, die Trauer ist noch zu nah."  
  
Wenige Meter weiter saß Boromir mit gesenktem Kopf und Aragorn trat zu ihm hin.  
  
"Schlafe, die Grenzen sind gut beschützt."  
  
Aragorn sah in sein Antlitz und entdeckte in seinem etwas schmutzigem Gesicht einen hellen Streifen auf seiner rechten Wange. Ihm musste wohl eine Träne über das Gesicht gelaufen sein.  
  
Boromir erwiderte ihm: "Ich kann hier keinen Schlaf finden. Ich hörte ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf und sie sprach von Hoffnung für Gondor, doch ich sehe sie nicht."  
  
Der Krieger Gondors schaute abwesend in die Ferne und seine Züge entspannten sich eine wenig.  
  
"Hast du sie gesehen, Aragorn. Die Weiße Stadt, mit dem Turm Ecthelion, glitzernd wie in Dorn aus Perlen und Silber. Die Banner leuchtend im Morgenwind und wenn unser Weg uns dorthin führt, dann wird der Ruf der Turmwachen erschallen: Die Herren Gondors sind zurückgekehrt."  
  
Aragorn lächelte und stellte sich den glorreichen Einzug in Minas Tirith vor...  
  
Währenddessen saßen Erya und Selasa beieinander und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, da der Schlaf nicht über sie kommen wollte. Aragorn kam zu ihnen und gesellte sich dazu.  
  
"Ist die Trauer um Gandalf denn so groß, dass ihr keinen Schlaf finden könnt?"  
  
Dabei funkelte er Selasa böse an, aber sie hielt ihm tapfer stand. Dann antwortete sie ihm: "Zuviel ist passiert, als dass ich schlafen könnte."  
  
"Das glaube ich gerne.", erwiderte er mit einer gefährlich ruhigen Stimme. "Dir sollte schließlich klar werden, was du heute getan hast... Aber vielleicht ist es dir schon klar und die Genugtuung des Gelingens hindert dich am Schlafen. Auf welcher Seite stehst du, Selasa? Oder ist es der Ring, der von dir Besitz ergriffen hat?"  
  
Selasa setzte zu einer Antwort an, zu einer ehrlichen Antwort. Sie konnte Aragorn verstehen, denn sie wäre an seiner Stelle selbst so außer sich.  
  
"Aragorn, ich-"  
  
Doch Erya schnitt ihr das Wort ab und sagte zu ihm gewandt: "Du solltest gehen, Aragorn. Es gibt Wege, die dir verborgen sind."  
  
"Hätte Elrond dich nicht mit und geschickt, so würde ich glauben, du hättest den Wunsch den Ring zu erlangen. Und was verstehst du schon von den Geschicken Mittelerdes mit deinen 17 Jahren?"  
  
Erya sah ihn wütend an und wollte eine bissige Antwort geben, doch dann besann sie sich eines Besseren und bemühte sich um ein erwachsenes Auftreten.  
  
"Der zukünftige König von Gondor sollte ebenso mehr Verständnis für andere zeigen und sich nicht von den ersten Eindrücken täuschen lassen."  
  
Noch einmal sah Aragorn Selasa unverwandt an und sein Blick glitt dann zu Erya. Er seufzte unmerklich, stand auf und ging zu seinem Lager.  
  
"Warum hast du das getan, Erya? Ich wollte ihm die Wahrheit sagen, damit er mich versteht."  
  
Selasa sah das junge Mädchen verständnislos an und Erya antwortete eindringlich und ernst: "Du musst mir jetzt genau zuhören, Selasa. Das, was ich dir zu sagen habe ist von großer Bedeutung."  
  
"Warte!" Selasa hob die Hand, um sie zu unterbrechen. "Ich muss dir auch etwas wichtiges sagen. Als Gandalf gestürzt ist, da... da habe ich plötzlich... Ich wusste plötzlich was geschehen wird. Und jetzt weiß ich alles. Ich meine... ich kann mich selbst an mein Leben in der anderen Welt erinnern... es ist so seltsam."  
  
"Erzähl es mir nicht. Es ist besser, wenn ich es nicht weiß. Sonst könnte ich etwas tun, was ich nicht tun würde oder sollte. Aber....Selasa, das Wichtigste ist, du darfst nichts an den zukünftigen Geschehnissen verändern. Du weißt nicht, was es alles bewirken könnte. Alles könnte aus den Fugen geraten. Verstehst du das?"  
  
Selasa nickte langsam und Erya fuhr fort.  
  
"Und noch etwas. Sprich nicht mit den anderen darüber, mit niemandem. Auch nicht mit Legolas oder Boromir..."  
  
"Dass du Legolas erwähnst, verstehe ich. In den letzten Tagen habe ich viel mit ihm gesprochen. Aber wie kommst du auf Boromir?"  
  
Eryas ernstes Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein amüsiertes Lächeln.  
  
"Ach komm, Selasa- Ich sehe doch, wie du leicht errötest. Es mag zwar stimmen, dass du für Legolas nur freundschaftliche Gefühle hegst, aber mit Boromir ist es anders. Ihm gelten sehnsüchtige Blicke und auch er kann den Blick nicht von dir abwenden. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als Legolas dich in Moria verarztete. Und jetzt sag mir, dass du ihn nicht liebst."  
  
Stockend antwortete Selasa: "Erya, auch wenn... wenn ich ihn lieben würde. So könnte ich es doch nicht. Es würde mir das Herz brechen."  
  
"Ja, fürchtest du denn so, er könnte dich verletzten? Er ist schließlich ein Mann von Ehre und scheint eher zu einem Heeresführer, als zu einem Herzensbrecher erzogen worden zu sein."  
  
Traurig lächelte Selasa.  
  
"Ich kann und will mein Herz an ihn nicht verlieren."  
  
"Aber was, um der Götter willen, verbietet dir, diesen Mann zu lieben?"  
  
"Das Schicksal, Erya. Das Schicksal. Ich weiß, ich sollte und dürft es dir nicht sagen. Aber das Wissen lastet schwer auf mir... Boromir wird sterben, durch die Hand des Feindes... Kannst du mich jetzt verstehen? Würde ich ihn lieben, so würde ich an seinem Tod zerbrechen. Ich habe schon so viele verloren, die ich liebte. Ich kann das nicht ein zweites Mal verkraften."  
  
Erya schwieg und ging dann zu ihrem Lager, doch sie drehte sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Ich glaube, Selasa, es ist schon zu spät. Auch wenn du es dir nicht eingestehen willst. Ich befürchte, du hast bereits dein Herz an ihn verloren."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
*Blackpearl*: Beruhigend, dass jemand wissen will wie es weitergeht. ( Und: Ich mochte Boromir am Anfang ja auch nicht, aber jetzt ist mir dieser Kerl so richtig ans Herz gewachsen und wenn man genauer hinschaut, schlecht sieht Sean Bean ja nicht aus.....  
  
*Toyo*: Freut mich dass dir meine Story gefällt und ich fühle mich ja richtig geschmeichelt, dass du sogar meine Story ausdruckst. 


	10. Verwirrende Gespräche

Alae, alle miteinander!  
  
ICH LEBE NOCH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Es ist schon ein Weilchen her, dass ich geupdatet (komisches Wort) habe. Aber meine Beta-Leserin ist zur Zeit ein bissle im Stress. An dieser Stelle herzlichen Dank und ein dickes Bussi an Eleana.  
  
Mir ist jedenfalls mal wieder kein Titel für dieses Kapitel eingefallen. Aber auch hier gilt, wenn ihr eine Idee habt, dann immer damit rausgerückt. Was soviel heißt, dass ihr mir eine Review schreiben müsst. ;-) Wobei ich hoffe, dass das auch viele tuen werden.  
  
Aber nun viel Spass!  
  
---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- -------  
Verwirrende Gespräche  
  
"Du trägst Furcht und Zweifel in deinem Herzen.", sagte eine sanfte, melodische Stimme. Selasa schreckte aus ihrem leichten Schlaf hoch. Dabei sah sie direkt in die tiefen und weisen Augen Galadriels. Die große graziöse Elbe hatte sich neben die junge Frau gekniet und betrachtete sie nun ernst, aber auch gütig. "So hab keine Angst. Ich werde dich gewiss nicht verurteilen."  
  
Diesmal hielt Selasa ihrem Blick stand und antwortete sichtlich verwirrt: "Ihr wisst was passiert ist? Ich meine...hat euch Aragorn davon erzählt?"  
  
Galadriel lächelte: "Nein, mit Estel werde ich erst später reden. Ich konnte in deiner Erinnerung lesen, was wirklich geschah. Du hättest ihn vielleicht retten können, aber du hast ihn in den Schatten stürzen lassen, Weltenwandlerin."  
  
Selasa stutze bei dieser Anrede und ihr Gesicht widerspiegelte Überraschung und vollkommene Verwirrung wobei angesichts derer Galadriel leise lachte.  
  
"Ja, Selasa. Ich weiß von deiner Herkunft. Für manche mag es so aussehen, als hättest du die seherische Gabe. Dabei kennst du nur den Lauf der Dinge, weil du aus einer Welt kommst, die die Geschichte Mittelerdes kennt. Dieses Wissen ist sehr selten, aber auch schwierig und gefährlich. Es ist gut, dass du jemanden vom Volke der Beria zur Seite hast. Sie wird dir wohl alles weitere erzählt haben?"  
  
Die junge Frau nickte. "Ja, sie hat mir erzählt, was ich wissen muss." Ihr Blick wurde abwesend und dann sagte sie: "Solltet ihr nicht gehen, Frau Galadriel? Ihr wolltet doch zu Frodo, nicht wahr?"  
  
Wieder lächelte Galadriel, ging jedoch nicht auf die Frage ein. Sie berührte kurz Selasas Wange und sagte dann ehe sie ging: "Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, Kind. Lass dir dein Gemüt nicht schwer werden. Ruhe dich in Lórien aus, bevor die Reise weitergeht. Du darfst nicht zuviel nachdenken, sonst vergisst du noch zu leben und zu lieben. Und nun schlaf!"  
  
Eine plötzliche Müdigkeit überkam Selasa und ließ sich matt auf ihr Lager sinken. Kaum hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen, fiel sie in einen langen, wohltuenden und traumlosen Schlaf.  
Am nächsten Morgen bahnten sich die ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen durch das dichte Blätterdach der Bäume. Alle Gefährten waren bereits erwacht, außer Selasa. Sie saßen beieinander und ließen sich in aller Ruhe das Frühstück schmecken, dass ihnen die Elben gebracht hatten.  
  
"Gar nicht mal so schlecht.", brummte Gimli und biss ein großes Stück von seinem Brot ab. Die Hobbits hingegen waren zu beschäftigt mit dem Essen, als dass sie das gute Frühstück auch noch mit Worten loben konnten. Gimlis Blick glitt zu Selasa, die einige Meter weiter noch friedlich schlief. "Sollten wir sie nicht aufwecken? Sonst ist nichts mehr vom Frühstück übrig.", brachte er zwischen zwei Bissen hervor und warf grinsend einen Blick auf Merry und Pippin. Diese verteidigten sich mit vollen Mündern: "Wir würden ihr schon etwas übrig lassen."  
  
Sam schickte sich an zu Selasa zu gehen, ohne jedoch noch ein Brot mitzunehmen. Aber dieses war auch schon halb in seinem Mund verschwunden, bevor er die schlafende Selasa erreicht hatte. Pippin betrachtete Selasa eingehend, während Sam endlich den letzten Rest seines Brotes hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren offen und umrahmten ihr entspanntes Gesicht. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen und sie kuschelte sich enger an ihr Kissen.  
  
Plötzlich stieß Pippin Boromir, der neben ihm saß einen Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Findest du nicht auch, dass unsere Selasa eigentlich sehr hübsch ist?"  
  
Boromir blieb Pippin eine Antwort schuldig, denn er verschluckte sich und fing heftig zu husten an. Erya schlug ihm kräftig auf den Rücken und konnte sich unterdessen ein breites Grinsen, dass Frodo mit einem ebenso breitem Grinsen erwiderte, nicht verkneifen.  
  
Selasa war inzwischen durch Sams sanftes Anstupsen wach geworden und streckte sich ausgiebig. Dann fuhr sie sich etwas verlegen durch ihr Haar, als sie bemerkte, dass alle sie ansahen.  
  
"Guten Morgen.", sagte sie, faltete die leichte Decke der Elben zusammen, froh über den Moment der Ablenkung, in dem sie sich gegen die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wappnen konnte und setzte sich neben Legolas.  
  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte dieser und bedachte sie mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln.  
  
"So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, Legolas.", antwortete sie und griff nach einem Apfel.  
  
"Das freut uns zu hören.", sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Gimlis Gesicht nahm einen grimmigen Ausdruck an, als er den Hauptmann der Galadhrim erblickte. Haldir.  
  
"Wir wissen, dass eure Grenzen gut beschützt sind. Deshalb der ruhige Schlaf.", erwiderte Aragorn und Haldir neigte lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
Legolas wies mit einer Handbewegung auf die Runde. "Möchtest du dich nicht setzten?"  
  
Der Elb kam der Auforderung nach und ließ sich neben Selasa nieder, während Gimli ihm immer noch misstrauisch beäugte. Haldir kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Gimlis böse Blicke und wandte sich wieder an Selasa: "Es überrascht mich, dass Beranthiel euch nicht begleitet hat."  
  
Die Gespräche untereinander verstummten plötzlich und Selasa sah den Hauptmann der Galadhrim mit traurigen Augen an. "Du weißt es noch nicht, Haldir. Auf dem Weg nach Imladris wurden wir von Orks überrascht. Sie waren in der Überzahl und wir wehrten uns bis zur Erschöpfung. Zum Glück war Gwaihir, der Herr der Winde zur Stelle und brachte uns nach Imladris. Doch es war zu spät für Beranthiel. Er starb, kurz nachdem wir in Imladris angekommen waren."  
  
"Ich hatte es befürchtet.", sagte Haldir leise, jedoch mit gefasster Stimme. "Frau Galadriel hat mich darauf vorbereitet, dass er geschehen könnte."  
  
Selasa sah den tiefen Schmerz in seinen Augen über den Verlust seines guten Freundes und sie berührte ihn leicht an seiner Schulter.  
  
"Verzeih, Haldir. Ich weiß wieviel dir dein Waffenbruder bedeutet hat.", murmelte sie , so dass die anderen sie kaum verstehen konnten. "Verzeih mir. Es waren zuviele Orks und ich schaffte es nicht, zu ihm zu gelangen."  
  
Haldir legte seine Hand auf die ihre, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter verweilte und sein Blick wurde milde. "Selasa, da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen, denn es war nicht deine Schuld. Beranthiel hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dir dafür die Schuld gibst."  
  
Traurig sah sie ihn an und versuchte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande zu bringen.  
  
"Hör zu. Möchtest du nicht länger in Lórien verweilen? Beranthiel hätte es dir sicherlich angeboten und letztes Mal hat es dir doch recht gut gefallen."  
  
Selasa zögerte und antwortete nicht gleich. Doch Haldir stand abrupt auf und kam ihr zuvor. "Überleg es dir. Ihr werdet sicher noch einige Tage hier bleiben. Aber nun muss ich fort, die Pflicht ruft."  
  
Dann verabschiedete er sich höflich von allen, selbst von Gimli, und ging mit geschmeidigen Schritten davon.  
In den nächsten Tagen konnten sich die Gefährten einfach nur erholen. Sie genossen es, keine Nachtwache halten zu müssen und ständig auf der Hut zu sein.  
  
Legolas war häufig in Lórien unterwegs und nahm zu ihrer Überraschung Gimli mit, deren zuerst feindliche Beziehung sich zu einer tiefen Freundschaft entwickelte. Merry und Pippin ließen sich wiederum von Boromir weiterhin in die Schwertkunst einweihen. Erya hingegen sprach gerne und lange mit den Elben. Sie schien alles erfahren zu wollen, was mit Lórien zu tun hatte und die Elben lächelten über ihren großen Wissensdurst. Aragorn saß oft einfach nur da und strich, wenn er meinte, niemand würde ihn beobachte, abwesend über einen silbernen Anhänger, den er versteckt um den Hals trug.  
  
Selasa distanzierte sich von der Gruppe und durchstreifte einsam und verschlossen die Wälder des schönen Elbentums. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten ihr unkontrollierbar im Kopf herum und so versuchte sie in der Natur ihre Ruhe zu finden. An einem jungen Baum gelehnt, döste sie eines Tages vor sich hin und genoss die wärmende Sonne.  
  
"Wie geht's?"  
  
Eine feuchte Nase stupste sie an ihren Arm und Selasa zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
  
"Herrgott noch mal! Müsst ihr euch denn alle so anschleichen? Tirion! Was machst du hier?!"  
  
Ein belustigtes Glucksen erklang und der schwarze Wolf sah sie amüsiert an.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, hat sich dein Sprachstil etwas verändert. Folglich hast du deine Erinnerungen wieder."  
  
Selasa sah düster drein. "Ich finde das nicht sehr lustig. Für mich wäre es besser gewesen, wenn meine Erinnerungen nicht zurückgekommen wären. Oder ich hätte gleich in meiner Welt bleiben sollen und hätte Mittelerde niemals kennengelernt."  
  
Tröstend legte er eine Pfote auf ihr Bein und meinte: "Sag das nicht. Im Moment ist es schwer für dich, ja. Aber Mittelerde hat doch auch sein Gutes."  
  
"Weißt du, was ich mich gerade die ganze Zeit gefragt habe? Und ich glaube nicht, dass Erya mir diese Frage beantworten kann. Habe ich nur die Erinnerung daran, seit meiner Geburt in Mittelerde gelebt zu haben oder bin ich wirklich schon immer hier?"  
  
"Nein, Selasa. Es ist so, Weltenwandler, wie du haben eine große Lebenskraft. Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du in der anderen Welt einen Autounfall gehabt hast?"  
  
Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und dachte kurz über das fremdartige und doch so vertraute Wort 'Auto' nach. Ihre Erinnerungen wurden langsam klarer und zögerlich nickte sie.  
  
Tirion fuhr fort. "Du bist in jenem Moment gestorben, aber du warst nicht tot. Du bist dann sozusagen wiedergeboren worden, in Mittelerde. Also sind all deine Erinnerungen in Mittelerde echt. Du hast alles wirklich erlebt und genau genommen bist du, einen Moment, lass mich nachrechnen... 23 bei dem Unfall und 25 Jahre jetzt. Das macht 48... Also, bist du eigentlich 48 Jahre alt."  
  
Mit beiden Händen fuhr sie sich übers Gesicht und stöhnte. "Ich glaub' s einfach nicht. Ich hätte jetzt das Bedürfnis mich in eine Bar zu hocken und mich sinnlos zu betrinken. Noch irgendwelche Informationen, die mir entgültig den Rest geben?"  
  
"Jedenfalls keine neuen." Und in seiner Stimme schwang wieder leichte Belustigung über ihre Reaktion mit. Aber seine Miene wurde schnell wieder ernst. "Aber eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um dir noch einmal etwas zu verdeutlichen. Erya hat es dir zwar schon mitgeteilt, aber es ist sehr wichtig. Du darfst, auf gar keinen Fall etwas an den Schicksalen der anderen verändern, auch wenn du etwas darüber weißt und meinst, jemandem einen Gefallen damit zu tun oder ihm helfen zu müssen. Und natürlich darfst du auch nichts verändern, um dir selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen" Ihr scharfer Blick traf ihn, aber Tirion redete eindringlich weiter: "Hörst du? Das ist ganz wichtig. Du würdest dafür bestraft werden und selbst ich hätte darauf keinen Einfluss mehr."  
  
Selasa nickte nur und seufzte. Tirion ließ sich ihre Antwort noch einmal bestätigen und drehte sich dann um. Doch sie rief ihn noch ein letztes mal zurück.  
  
"Tirion?! Ich habe Angst, dass ich etwas falsch machen könnte."  
  
Der Wolf drehte den Kopf zu ihr. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, irgendwie schaffst du das schon. Du bist doch ein starkes Mädchen. Denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe und hör auf dein Herz, dann wird es schon gut gehen. Pass auf dich auf."  
  
"Halt! Warte! Noch eine Frage. Woher weißt du von dem Autounfall?"  
  
Tirion lächelt. "Hast du vergessen was ich dir über mich erzählt habe? Ich bin ein Wächter und um genauer zu sein, ein Wächter zwischen zwei Welten. So, jetzt muss ich aber gehen."  
  
Und schon wieder war er mit einem Mal einfach verschwunden.  
  
Selasa atmete tief durch, da sie gerade den Eindruck hatte, keine Luft bekommen zu können und stand wackelig auf; ihr waren die Beine eingeschlafen. Um die Taubheit zu vertreiben streckte sie sich und lief dann geschwind los. Sie spürte den Wind in ihrem Gesicht, schlängelte sich geschickt zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und es tat ihr gut. Sie musste den Kopf frei bekommen und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich die Verzweiflung und die Verwirrung von der Seele rennen musste. Daher bemerkte sie auch nicht die Person, in die geradewegs hineinlief.  
  
Bevor Selasa jedoch fallen konnte, umfingen sie zwei starke Arme und hielten sie fest. Als sie hochblickte, um zu sehen, wer sie gerade vor dem Sturz bewahrt hatte, blickte sie in das edle Antlitz von Boromir, der besorgt schien.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Mmh." Fügte aber noch kaum hörbar hinzu. "Warum muss ich jetzt gerade auf dich treffen?"  
  
Boromir zögerte mit seiner Antwort. "Vielleicht... ist es einfach Schicksal?"  
  
Selasa wurde gewahr, dass er sie immer noch festhielt und ihr das ganz und gar nicht unangenehm war, aber nichts desto trotz schob sie ihn leicht von sich und murmelte: "Boromir? Du kannst mich wieder loslassen."  
  
"Oh.", war alles, was der Krieger von Gondor von sich geben konnte und entließ sie widerwillig aus seinen Armen.  
  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ich habe dich gesucht. Aragorn wollte nicht länger warten, als wir dich nicht gefunden haben. Also haben wir uns ohne dich zusammengesetzt und nun steht es fest. Übermorgen werden wir wieder aufbrechen."  
  
Selasa nickte verständnisvoll. "Das ist gut. Wir sollten die Abreise nicht länger aufschieben." Sie wollte zurückgehen, doch Boromir hielt sie zurück.  
  
"Ähm... du warst lange weg und da dachten unsere Hobbits, du könntest Hunger haben. Bevor ich losgegangen bin, haben sie mir etwas zu essen mitgegeben. Nur der Wein ist ein wenig warm geworden." Er deutete auf ein weißes Bündel und eine Flasche neben sich.  
  
Selasa lachte. "Typisch für unsere Hobbits. Aber sie haben gar nicht so unrecht, ich habe tatsächlich Hunger. Komm!" Und dabei zog sie ihn mit sich. "Hier in der Nähe ist ein kleiner Bach da lässt sich der Wein kühlen."  
Wenig später saßen sie beisammen, aßen was die Hobbits mitgegeben hatten und tranken den nun kühlen Wein. Sie vergaß für diesen Moment all ihre Sorgen und war erstaunt mit Boromir auch über jede noch so belanglose Sache reden zu können. Ihm schien es nichts auszumachen.  
  
Boromir lachte mit ihr über die lustigen Dinge auf ihrer Reise. Sie erzählten sich Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit und er bewahrte jedes noch so kleine Detail über sie in seinem Herzen auf. Er liebte den Klang ihrer Stimme und war sich sicher, sie in jedem Stimmengewirr erkennen zu können. Der Wunsch, sie wieder in seinen Armen zu halten und ihr schönes Gesicht zu berühren, wurde langsam, aber sicher übermächtig.  
  
Und jetzt möchte ich dezent auf den kleinen fliederfarbenen Kasten links hinweisen! :-) 


	11. Nur eine Nacht

Disclaimer:  
  
Für alle bereits vorhandenen (und noch kommenden Kapitel, da ich's irgendwie immer vergesse!)  
  
Mir gehört wie allen anderen nichts (ha! Euch gehört auch nix! Ätsch!) , weder der süße Legolas, noch der recht ernste Aragorn oder mein schnuffiger Boromir. Außer mein pelziger Freund Tirion, Erya und meiner Selasa.  
  
Achtung!: Das Chap ist leicht kitschig angehaucht! Aber ich bin mir sicher ihr mögt Kitsch!!!!! ;-)  
  
Nur eine Nacht  
  
Der Abend senkte sich über Lothlórien und noch immer saßen sie an dem leise vor sich hinplätschernden Bach. Sie waren so in ihre Gespräche vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, dass Erya hinter sie trat und sich laut räusperte.  
  
"Entschuldigt, dass ich eure traute Zweisamkeit störe, aber ich muss euch etwas fragen. Legolas hat vorgeschlagen uns Lothlórien zu zeigen. Wollt ihr mitkommen?"  
  
Das junge Mädchen erahnte bereits die Antwort, bevor die beiden den Mund aufmachten. Und siehe da, Selasa winkte ab. "Nein, nein. Ich kenne Lothlórien ganz gut. Geht nur ohne mich."  
  
Boromir setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Erya kam ihm zuvor.  
  
"Sag nichts. Du hast Lórien wohl auch schon gesehen, stimmt's? Wie du willst, dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Ich wünsche euch noch eine gute Nacht.", verabschiedete sie sich mit einem belustigtem Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
Und schnell lief sie davon, ohne dass Boromir auch nur ein Wort erwidern konnte. Selasa schüttelte lachend den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Wenn du dich beeilst kannst du sie noch einholen. Oder möchtest du tatsächlich nicht mit ihnen gehen?"  
  
Boromir fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar und antwortete: "Ich ähm.. bin selbst schon ein wenig umhergegangen und... mit dir hier zu sein ist mehr wert, als alle prächtigen Elbentümer Mittelerdes zu sehen."  
  
Selasa errötete bei diesen Worten und spürte ihr Herz schneller schlagen, aber sie durfte diesem Gefühl doch nicht nachgeben und fuhr schnell mit dem Gespräch fort, das Erya unterbrochen hatte. Boromir wirkte enttäuscht, dass sie nichts dazu zu sagen hatte und Selasas Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
  
Sie sprachen noch lange mit einander und ihr wurde immer mehr bewusst, dass mehr hinter der Maske des stolzen Kriegers steckte. Er erzählte von Gondor, seinem Volk, dass ihm vertraute und von seiner Familie. Seine Mutter war früh gestorben, er liebte seinen Vater, aber sprach nahezu liebevoll von seinem jüngerem Bruder Faramir.  
  
Selasa lächelte traurig. "Du liebst deinen Bruder sehr, nicht wahr?"  
  
Er nickte und antwortete: "Ja, ich habe mich immer um ihn gekümmert und ich würde mir die Schuld geben, sollte ihm etwas passieren."  
  
Sie schaute mit einem glasigen abwesendem Blick in die Ferne.  
  
"Selasa?"  
  
Sie reagierte nicht und ihre Gedanken kehrten erst zurück, als sie Boromirs starke Hand an ihrer Wange spürte. Zärtlich wischte er mit seinem Daumen eine Träne weg, die ihr, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, heruntergelaufen war. Sanft zog Boromir ihren zitternden Körper an sich. Ihr Verstand setzte aus und sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, ihn von sich zu schieben und deshalb ließ sie ihn gewähren.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte er leise und nun brach ihr innerer Damm und sie fing haltlos zu weinen an. Um ihre Familie und Freunde, die sie wahrscheinlich verloren hatte, um Beranthiel und darum, dass sie nie wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren könnte. Aber am meisten weinte sie um Boromir, dessen unglückliches Schicksal immer näher kam und immer unausweichlicher wurde. Warum musste das alles so grausam sein? Was hatte es für einen Sinn, dass sie um das Schicksal der anderen wusste und doch nichts verändern durfte?  
  
Zwischen den Schluchzern versuchte sie einige Worte an ihn zu richten, aber die Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst und das war wahrscheinlich auch besser so, denn die Gefahr bestand, dass sie ihm etwas verraten hätte, was er besser nicht wusste. Boromir sagte nichts, sondern strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Langsam versiegten die Tränen und das Schluchzen ebbte ab. Wieder Herr ihrer Gefühle schob sie ihn langsam von sich und blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht was da über mich gekommen ist.", murmelte sie. "Das war wohl alles etwas zuviel." Sie konnte seinen bittenden und fragenden Blick nicht standhalten und betrachtete weiterhin eingehend einen nicht vorhandenen Fleck auf dem Boden.  
  
Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Es ist dir viel Leid widerfahren und deiner Tränen musst du dich nicht schämen. Und... da ist noch etwas, was ich dir zu sagen habe."  
  
Er machte eine Pause und holte tief Luft.  
  
"Selasa, seit ich denken kann wurde ich dazu erzogen ein Vorbild für mein Volk zu sein. Ich erlernte die Wege der Staatsgeschäfte und übte mich in der Kriegskunst. Ich erreichte das Mannesalter und wurde Heermeister des Weißen Turmes. Man hat mich auf alle möglichen Gefahren vorbereitet, aber man hat mir niemals gesagt, dass die größte Gefahr die Zuneigung zu einer Frau ist."  
  
"Boromir, bitte... ich...-"  
  
"Es ist Legolas, nicht wahr? Es liegt an ihm."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Boromir lächelte gequält.  
  
"Schon gut. Du liebst Legolas. Gegen ihn komme ich natürlich nicht an. Elben haben eine überirdische Anziehungskraft, die ich nicht besitze. Du... brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen, wenn dein Herz so fühlt."  
  
Selasa schwieg und er sah es als eine Bestätigung. Ihr tat es in der Seele weh, aber sie war froh, ihn nicht belügen zu müssen, er war schließlich selbst auf diesen Gedanken gekommen. Sie erwartete, dass er sich nun von ihr abwenden und gehen würde. Doch im Gegenteil, plötzlich spürte sie wieder seine starken Arme um sich.  
  
"Was tust du, Boromir? Lass mich lieber los. Es ist besser so.", flüsterte sie heiser.  
  
Er fuhr ihr durch das schwarze Haar, dass sie immer noch offen trug.  
  
"Nein.", sagte er leise. "Bitte schick mich nicht weg. So lass mir nur diese eine Nacht. Mehr verlange ich nicht von dir."  
  
Selasa zögerte und diese endlos langen Sekunden wagte er nicht zu atmen, dann schloss sie ihre Augen und ihr Kopf sank auf seine breite Brust. Boromir seufzte und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Scheitel. Sie spürte sein pochendes Herz und wieder stiegen ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen, die er nicht sehen konnte. Das Zittern ihres Körpers ließ langsam nach und bald darauf schlief sie mit einem Gefühl der Geborgenheit ein.  
  
Boromir blieb diese Nacht noch lange wach, nur um ihrem sanften Atmen zu lauschen und ihr übers weiche Haar zu streicheln. Und als er kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte, legte er sich hin, ohne sie loszulassen. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, betrachtete sie noch einmal lange und schlief dann mit ihrem Gesicht in seinen Träumen ein.  
  
***  
  
Erya spähte durch die Zweige eines großen Busches. Es war früher Morgen und nachdem sie einmal aufgewacht war konnte sie nicht mehr einschlafen. Also hatte sie beschlossen nach Boromir und Selasa zu sehen, da sie die beiden gestern Nacht nicht entdeckt in ihrem Lager hatte.  
  
Denn auf einmal war sie nicht mehr so sicher, ob es gut gewesen war, die beiden alleine zu lassen. Denn sie wusste um Selasas verwirrte Gefühle und musste nun nachschauen, ob es ihr auch wirklich gut ging  
  
In den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages schliefen der Krieger Gondors und die schwarzhaarige junge Frau friedlich beieinander. Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und drückte ihren Körper beschützend an sich. Selasa hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
Erya seufzte.  
  
"Diese Liebe steht unter keinem guten Stern. Und DU solltest dir endlich abgewöhnen dich immer von hinten anzuschleichen."  
  
Das junge Mädchen drehte sich um und direkt hinter ihr saß der große schwarze Wolf. Sein Blick hing ebenso an dem schlafendem Paar. Er wirkte sehr nachdenklich und reagierte nicht auf Erya. Mit gerunzelter Stirn wedelte sie mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. "Hallo?!"  
  
"Du kannst aufhören, mir die Sicht zu versperren, ich habe dich schon gehört. Keine Angst."  
  
"Bei dir kann man das ja nicht einschätzen.", brummte sie und setzte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen neben ihn.  
  
"Sie hat sich also in diesen schwertschwingenden Schnösel verliebt.", stellte Tirion fest. Erya seufzte wieder, diesmal etwas lauter.  
  
"Ach, Tirion. Sei doch nicht so! Außerdem weißt du nicht was diese Beziehung, wenn es überhaupt zu einer kommen sollte, weil das alles viel zu kompliziert ist und ich nicht weiß was ich machen soll... was wollte ich eigentlich noch mal sagen?"  
  
"Psscht! Nicht so laut, sondern wachen sie auf und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"  
  
Erya zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach? So plötzlich?"  
  
Tirion wandte seinen Blick von den Schlafenden ab und richtete seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf Erya. "Bevor du wieder anfängst, mich mit Fragen zu löchern, muss ich dir im voraus sagen, dass es gar keinen Sinn hat. Ich habe dich für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht und nun liegt es an dir, sie zu bewältigen. Aber ich habe keine Zweifel, du wirst es schaffen." Und wie so oft war er so schnell verschwunden, als ob er sich in Luft aufgelöst hätte.  
  
***  
  
Goldene Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre Nase und langsam öffneten sie ihre Augen. Sie spürte einen Arm um ihre Taille und atmete einen männlich Geruch ein, der irgendwie Leder und frische Erde beinhaltete, aber sie mochte es.  
  
Selasa hob ein wenig den Kopf und blickte in das schlafende Antlitz von Boromir. Er sah so friedlich aus und für diesen Moment lasteten keine Sorgen auf ihm. Sie konnte nicht wiederstehen, hob ihre Hand an seine Wange und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen federleicht seine markanten Gesichtszüge nach. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und bemerkte, was sie da eigentlich tat. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich aus seinem Arm zu winden und hätte es auch fast geschafft, doch mit einem Mal wurde der Griff wieder fester.  
  
"Bitte geh nicht!" Blaugraue Augen sahen sie flehentlich an. Stumm blickte Selasa ihn an, wandte sich aber energisch aus seinem Griff und stand auf.  
  
"Bitte, Selasa! Bleib bei mir!"  
  
Er stand nun vor ihr und sie bemerkte, dass er ein gutes Stück größer als sie war. Selasa schüttelte wieder den Kopf und wusste, wenn sie ihm jetzt nicht klarmachen würde, dass sie nichts für ihn empfand, er nicht von ihr lassen würde.  
  
"Hör mich an. Die letzte Nacht hätten wir nicht gemeinsam verbringen sollen. Es war nicht richtig."  
  
Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie hob die Hand und gebot ihm zu warten.  
  
"Du bist ein stolzer Mann. Einer der besten Ritter Gondors und noch dazu der Sohn des Truchsessen. Verschwende dein Herz nicht an mich, denn das meine ist an jemand anderen gebunden. Versteh doch, ich bin... einem anderem Mann versprochen."  
  
Boromir sah sie verwirrt an. "Aber... ich dachte, du liebst... Legolas."  
  
Sie lachte rau. "Auch wenn ich ihn lieben würde, er ist ein Prinz und ein Elb. Ich hingegen bin nur ein einfaches Mädchen, eines Waffenschmied Tochter. Und selbst, wenn ich dir, Boromir, mein Herz schenken würde... Ich wäre deiner nicht würdig genug."  
  
Selasa trat zu ihm hin, umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn zum Abschied. Es war kein wirklicher Kuss, vielmehr eine flüchtige Berührung ihrer Lippen an den seinen. Dann drehte Selasa sich um und ging. Sie blickte nicht zurück, aus Furcht sie könnte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und wieder in seine Arme laufen. Aber sie bleib stark und dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde innerlich vor Schmerz zerbrechen. Ihr Mund hatte Worte gesprochen, die ihr Herz verdammte. Wieder vergoss sie heiße Tränen, um den Mann, den sie liebte, aber nicht lieben durfte, denn das Schicksal ließ es einfach nicht zu.  
  
Boromir indes hob eine Hand an seinen Mund und versuchte sich die Berührung ihrer weichen Lippen einzuprägen.  
  
"Dann werde glücklich, Selasa. Wenigstens du sollst glücklich sein.", sagte er leise, als sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war. "Aber es wird keine Frau geben, die ich lieben kann und werde. Denn ich habe dich kennengelernt und das ist mein Verderben."  
  
Übrigens noch herzlichen Dank an @Claudia, @Alanya und @Vicky, die mir fürs 9. Chap reviewt haben. Und schließlich ein besonderer Dank an @Stoffpferdle und @Blackpearl!  
  
Ich liebe euch Leute! Wenn ihr nicht reviewen würdet, dann hätte ich keine Ambitionen, meinen Kram online zu stellen! ( 


	12. Ein harmloses Versprechen

Tatata !!! Und hier ein neues Kapitel! Ich danke wie immer für die Reviews! Ich strahle immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, dass ich doch auf ein wenig Resonanz stosse!  
  
Übrigens habe ich mir überlegt, wenn ich update, dann grundsätzlich samstags, damit wenigstens etwas konstant bei mir ist, obwohl ich kaum glaube, dass ich es JEDEN Samstag schaffen werde. Aber ich hoffe, ich ihr seid so lieb und lest trotzdem weiter!  
  
Tja, wer weiß, was mein lieber Boromir noch so macht und wie es so meiner Selasa geht....  
  
Aber lest selbst!  
  
Und auch hier gilt: Mir gehört nix außer meiner geliebten Selasa, dem pelzigem Wuschel und der naseweißen Erya! ;-)  
  
Und....Wenn's keine Reviews gibt, dann gibt's auch kein neues Update so einfach ist das. *bösegrins*  
  
Zwölftes Kapitel  
  
Ein harmloses Versprechen  
  
Der Hauptmann der Galadhrim war zu den zehn Gefährten gestoßen. Es war der Tag ihres Aufbruches und sie waren mitten in ihren Vorbereitungen. Die Elben brachten ihnen Proviant und sonst noch so einige nützliche Sachen, die sie unterwegs verloren hatten oder zurücklassen mussten.  
  
Die zehn sprachen nicht viel, nur Merry und Pippin wollten die Stimmung zu heben, indem sie die anderen in ein Gespräche zu verwickeln versuchten, aber bei Boromir versagten sie kläglich. Als Antwort bekamen sie nur ein gelegentliches Brummen oder Kopfschütteln.  
  
Haldir trat näher zu Selasa und lehnte sich seitlich an einen Baum. "Du wirst also mit der Gemeinschaft weiterziehen,?"  
  
Selasa sah ihn an und nickte. "Ja, Haldir. So gerne ich auch in Lothlórien verweile würde, ich muss zurück nach Gondor. Ich hoffe, dass meine Eltern fliehen konnten und jetzt in Minas Tirith sind."  
  
"Dein Verlobter wartet schließlich auch auf dich, nicht wahr?"  
  
Jeder, außer Boromir, der krampfhaft vorgab, mit dem Schärfen seines Schwertes beschäftigt zu sein, hielt inne und schaute bei Haldirs Frage auf. Selasa errötete und antwortete mit gesenktem Kopf: "Er ist noch nicht mein Verlobter, aber ich bin ihm versprochen. Das ist richtig."  
  
***  
  
Sie hatten mit Herrn Celeborn und Frau Galadriel gespeist und nun schlossen ihnen einige Elben die grauen Umhänge mit einer grünen Spange, die wie ein Blatt geformt waren. Die leichten Elbenmäntel waren von der Herrin selbst gewoben worden und sollten sie vor unfreundlichen Augen verbergen. Lächelnd sah Galadriel wie die Hobbits staunend die Spangen betasteten und wenig später machten Merry und Pippin noch größere Augen, als ihnen zwei Dolche der Noldor als Geschenk überreicht wurden. Wie Selasa erwartete, erhielt Frodo eine kleine, gläserne Phiole mit dem Licht des Sternes Elendil und Sam hielt ein hübsches, hölzernes Kästchen mit fruchtbarer Erde aus dem Garten Galadriels in den Händen. Boromir schnallte sich gerade einen schmalen goldenen Gürtel um, der ihm geschenkt worden war. Entzückt zupften Erya und Legolas an ihren neuen Bögen herum, die ihre Geschenke darstellten und Gimli war glückselig über die drei goldenen Haare der hohen Herrin.  
  
"Und nun zu dir, Selasa.", wandte sich Galadriel als letzte an sie. "Möge es dir oder jemand anderem das Leben retten und vergiss nicht was ich dir gesagt habe. Lass dich nicht zu sehr von deinen Gedanken verwirren und lebe."  
  
Selasa nahm einen schönen silbernen Dolch entgegen. Er war schmal und mit geschwungenen Ornamenten verziert. Die blanke Klinge glänzte in der Sonne und Selasa musste für einen Moment geblendet die Augen schließen.  
  
"Ich danke euch, Herrin.", antwortete sie und verneigte sich. "Ich werde euer Geschenk in Ehren halten."  
  
Die Gemeinschaft setzte sich in die leichten, jedoch stabilen Elbenboote. Selasa zögerte, drehte sich um und warf ihre Arme um einen überraschten Haldir.  
  
"Bitte versprich mir etwas!"  
  
"Sicher, wenn ich es zu halten vermag." Der Elb sah sichtlich verwirrt aus und sah fragend auf die junge Frau herab.  
  
"Gib auf dich acht, Haldir. Besonders auf deine Rückendeckung. Wenn du in eine Schlacht ziehst, dann lass dich nicht ablenken, auch bei dem Ruf Rückzug nicht. Willst du mir das versprechen?"  
  
"Ja, das will ich dir gerne versprechen."  
  
Selasa nickte und sagte: "Ich werde dich vermissen."  
  
Haldir schmunzelte und hielt ihre Hände in den seinen. "Du kannst jederzeit hierher kommen. Lórien wird dich stets willkommen heißen, elvellon.(1)"  
  
"Wir müssen jetzt los, Selasa!", rief Aragorn, doch sie ignorierte den Ruf.  
  
"Elen síla lúmienu omentielvo.(2)"  
  
"Mel Elbereth haltha cen.(3)", erwiderte Haldir lächelnd und führte sie zu dem mittlerem Boot, in dem bereits die zwei jüngsten Hobbits saßen und Boromir.  
  
Endlich legten sie ab und Selasa sah solange zurück bis die lórischen Elben nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Erst jetzt, nachdem sie das Elbentum verlassen hatten, wagten Merry und Pippin wieder zu plappern.  
  
"Du scheinst Haldir recht gut zu kennen.", sagte Boromir scheinbar beiläufig, um mit Selasa ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Sie antwortete, vermied es aber, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Haldir war schließlich Beranthiels Waffenbruder und so habe ich ihn natürlich öfter zu Gesicht bekommen, als ich das erste Mal in Lórien war. Ich mag ihn sehr."  
  
Weiter sprachen Boromir und Selasa nicht darüber, denn die Hobbits nahmen sie ganz und gar für sich ein und die beiden ließen sich bereitwillig in deren harmlose Gespräche verwickeln, auch um nicht mehr an ihre Sorgen und ihre Gefühle füreinander denken zu müssen.  
  
Der Fluss Anduin verlief schnell, jedoch ruhig und sie hatten zu ihrem Glück nicht mit tückischen Stromschnellen zu kämpfen. Eingelullt von den schaukelnden Bewegungen und dem sinnlosem Herumsitzen waren Merry und Pippin schließlich eingeschlafen. Selasa wünschte sich auch den Schlaf herbei, der wenigstens für eine Weile Vergessen brachte, als ihr Blick über die ruhigen Hobbitgesichter glitt. Aber trotz ihrer Müdigkeit blieb sie wach, denn ihr ging nicht aus dem Kopf, dass nur wenige Stunden von ihnen, sich auf dem Ostufer die Uruk-hai unaufhaltsam den Weg bahnten. Außerdem meinte sie eine kleine graue ausgemergelte Gestalt im Wasser zu sehen. Aber sie schwieg, denn nur zu gut wusste Selasa wer ihnen seit längerem folgte. Nicht weit dahinter besah Erya, die mit Legolas und Gimli in einem Boot saß, die gesamte Situation. Doch Gimli war derjenige, der die Stille brach.  
  
"Was ist Legolas? Du schaust schon seit geraumer Zeit zu Boromirs Boot hinüber."  
  
"Selasa.", sagte Legolas nachdenklich. "Sie sieht schon wieder so traurig aus. Ich kann es förmlich spüren, etwas lastet schwer auf ihrem Herzen und es ist noch schlimmer als vorher."  
  
"Pass auf, Herr Elb. Du hast es doch sicher auch mit deinen scharfen Elbenohren gehört. Sie ist schon so gut wie verheiratet." Und mit unschuldiger Miene fügte Gimli hinzu: "Und habe ich es richtig verstanden, dass ihr Elben an einem gebrochenem Herzen sterben könnt?"  
  
Grinsend schüttelte Erya den Kopf und Gimli vermeinte schadenfroh einen rötlichen Hauch auf Legolas Wangen zu entdecken.  
  
"Gimli! Ich bitte dich! Selasa ist eine wundervolle, begehrenswerte junge Frau und jeder Mann kann sich glücklich schätzen von ihr geliebt zu werden. Aber ich hatte nie die Absicht sie als Geliebte für mich zu gewinnen."  
  
"Und was war das in Moria?", fragte Gimli mit honigsüßer Stimme.  
  
"Ich denke, Herr Zwerg. Legolas hat Selasa, nachdem er ihre Wunden versorgt hat, lediglich die Freundschaft angeboten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.", warf Erya lächelnd ein.  
  
Gimlis tiefes grollendes Lachen erklang, das erste, das er seit Galadriels Abschied von sich gab.  
  
"Lass gut sein, Erya. Es ist nur zu herrlich, unseren Elb aufzuziehen. Aber um dich zu besänftigen, mein Lieber." Und dabei klopfte er Legolas auf die Schulter. "Selasas Gedanken scheinen wirklich recht schwermütig zu sein. Da gebe ich dir recht."  
  
***  
  
"Legolas!", rief Boromir. "Lenk das Boot ans Ufer. Wir werden eine Rast machen."  
  
Sie verblieben nicht lange und schon nach einer Stunde setzten sie sich wieder in die Elbenboote. Sehr zum Verdruss von Sam, dem Boote und Wasser nicht ganz geheuer waren.  
  
"Merry?", flüsterte Pippin und stupste seinen Freund an.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Selasa hat mit Boromir fast kein Wort gesprochen. Hast du das auch gemerkt? Noch nicht einmal angesehen hat sie ihn."  
  
Merry nickte heftig. "Ja, stimmt. Boromir hat außerdem kaum gesprochen, als wir gepackt haben und als Haldir von ihrem Verlobten gesprochen hat, war Boromir kaum überrascht. Bestimmt hat sie ihm erzählt, als Legolas mit uns durch Lothlórien gegangen ist. Pip, ich wette mit dir, unser Boromir hat sich in sie verliebt."  
  
"In Selasa?"  
  
"Natürlich in Selasa, in wen denn sonst, du Dummkopf?"  
  
"Und jetzt lässt er niemanden an sich heran, weil er ganz enttäuscht ist."  
  
"Genau!"  
  
"Pippin! Merry! Wo bleibt ihr denn? Wir müssen weiter!", rief Boromir ungeduldig.  
  
"Wir kommen!"  
  
Die Fahrt auf dem großen Strom verlief weiterhin ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle, doch Frodo war unbehaglich zumute. Die Last des Ringes wurde schwerer und auch dessen Wille immer stärker. Zusätzlich spürte er die Blicke Boromirs ins seinem Rücken und als Frodo sich umdrehte, musste er erschrocken feststellen, dass Boromir ihn mit einem merkwürdigem Glanz in den Augen ansah. Schnell wanderte Frodos Blick weiter und erhielt ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von Erya, schwach lächelte er zurück. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten weiterhin um den stolzen Mann aus Gondor. Seit dem Aufbruch aus Lothlórien schien er ihm verändert. Boromir wirkte unnahbar und das Leben in seinen Augen schien erloschen zu sein, nur noch dieser Glanz, dieser seltsame Glanz war zurückgeblieben. Ermattet durch all diese beunruhigenden Gedanken schlief Frodo neben Sam ein und als er wieder aufwachte, fand er sich auf festem Boden wieder. Ein kleines Feuer brannte und der gute Sam war bedacht darauf, dass es nicht rauchte und sie sich dadurch verraten würden.  
  
Man beschloss, diesen Tag nicht mehr weiterzufahren und diese Nacht an diesem breitem sandigen Ufer zu verbringen, welches glücklicherweise durch dichte Büsche und hohe Bäume geschützt war.  
  
Der Mond war voll und rund und die Sterne strahlten am Firmament, so dass es sogar hell genug gewesen wäre, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen, aber es war das Beste nun zu rasten und mit ihren Kräften sparsam umzugehen.  
  
Es war nun an Aragorn Wache zu halten und er sah, wie Boromir hinter einem Fels verborgen auf das gegenüberliegende Ufer hinüberspähte. Ein schwimmender Baumstamm war dort zu sehen an dem sich zwei graue patschige Hände festhielten.  
  
"Das ist Gollum, er folgt uns schon seit Moria und scheint nie zur Ruhe zu kommen.", sagte Aragorn, als er hinter Boromir trat. "Wir müssen achtgeben."  
  
Indes beobachtete mit klare Augen Selasa die beiden Männer aus dem Schatten eines üppigen Baumes, denn das Mondlicht überflutete das gesamte Ufer und sie wollte von niemandem, nicht einmal von ihren Weggefährten, gesehen werden. Aragorn und Boromir stritten sich nun über den Verlauf ihres weitern Weges.  
  
"Warum nicht nach Minas Tirith und von dort aus mit gestärkter Kraft weitergehen?", sagte Boromir mit eindringlicher, jedoch gedämpfter Stimme, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. "Es sind deine eigenen Leute, Aragorn. Warum hast du so wenig Vertrauen in ihnen?"  
  
"Keine Stärke in Gondor könnte uns weiterhelfen.", erwiderte Aragorn mit ruhiger Stimme und wandte sich um, doch Boromir packte ihn am Arm und riss ihn zu sich herum.  
  
"Und warum hast du dir von den Elben weiterhelfen lassen? Ja, das Volk Gondors ist uneins. Es hat Schwächen, aber es besitzt auch Mut und Ehre. Warum siehst du das denn nicht? Jahrelang hast du dich verkrochen, aus Angst vor dir selbst."  
  
Jetzt reagierte Aragorn und schlug Boromirs Hand weg, die ihn festgehalten hatte. Dafür packte er dessen Kragen und zischte: "Ich sorge dafür, dass der Ring nicht näher als hundert Meilen an eure Stadtmauer kommt. Ob es dir recht ist oder nicht!"  
  
Damit war für den Waldläufer das Gespräch beendet und ging zu dem kleinen Feuer, dass Sam entfacht hatte.  
  
Seufzend wandte Selasa den Blick von den beiden Menschen ab und strich gedankenverloren über ihr Geschenk von Galadriel.  
  
"Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass er sich wegen dir so verhält. Oder?"  
  
Erya hatte ebenso das Talent wie Tirion ganz plötzlich und wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen, doch Selasa hatte sich langsam daran gewöhnt.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht ganz."  
  
"Ich denke, du verstehst schon. So nobel Boromirs Beweggründe auch sein mögen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Ring gänzlich von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat. Aber das siehst und weißt du sicherlich schon."  
  
Erya bedachte sie mit einem durchdringendem Blick, doch Selasa fuhr fort, mit dem Zeigefinger die kunstvollen Ornamente ihres Dolches nachzufahren. Die junge Frau schwieg lange und als Erya schon dachte, sie würde in dieser Nacht keine Antwort mehr bekommen, brach es aus Selasa heraus: "Ich wünschte, Erya, deine Worte würden nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Aber ich fürchte, du hast Recht. Die dunkle Macht des Ringes umhüllt sein Herz wie einen undurchdringlichen Nebel, da es nun frei ist von seiner Zuneigung zu mir. Er hat sich diese Zuneigung aus dem Herzen gerissen, da er keine Hoffnung mehr hat, dass ich ihn lieben könnte."  
  
"Aber die Dinge entwickeln sich so, wie sie es sollten, hoffe ich?", hakte Erya nach.  
  
Selasa nickte, ohne den Kopf zu heben oder ihr Gegenüber anzusehen und verschwieg Erya, welches Versprechen sie Haldir abgerungen hatte.  
  
"Es geht alles seinen Gang, so wie es sein sollte. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Ich werde nach Minas Tirith gehen und meine Eltern suchen. So wie es geplant war."  
  
"Das ist gut." Und Erya erhob sich. "Dann werde ich auch mal versuchen, ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Gute Nacht!"  
  
"Gute Nacht!"  
  
Das junge Mädchen schaute noch mal zurück und Selasa tat ihr unheimlich leid. Erya wusste, dass ihr Verhalten gerade sehr kalt gewirkt haben musste. Aber es ging nicht anders. Selasa musste alleine mit ihren Gefühlen ins Reine kommen und da half ihr auch kein Mitleid. Aber es war spät und das junge Mädchen gähnte ausgiebig. Ja. es war wirklich an der Zeit für sie sich hinzulegen. Doch ehe sie einschlief konnte sie den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass sich Selasa im Grunde ihres Herzens nicht mit dem Schicksal abgefunden hatte. Aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann merkte sie bereits jetzt, dass sie nicht mit starrem Gemüt ihre Aufgabe wahrnehmen konnte. Man hatte ihr gesagt, dass Weltenwandler wie Selasa nichts, aber auch gar nichts an den Schicksalen der anderen etwas verändern durften. Taten sie es doch, so war mit höchster Sicherheit mit Bestrafung zu rechnen, wenn auch nicht gleich. Es konnte Jahre dauern, bis die Götter den Zeitpunkt der Bestrafung für gekommen hielten. Doch angesichts der Situation konnte man Selasas Gefühle durchaus nachvollziehen. Erya hielt das sogenannte Schicksal für äußerst tragisch und vor allem unbeschreiblich traurig. Die junge Kriegerin musste beinahe über den Gedanken lächeln, dass diese Geschichte sich durchaus für eine traurige Ballade eignete.  
  
'Ein stolzer Krieger, der sich in eine wunderschöne Maid verliebt. Er ahnt jedoch nicht, dass sie eine seherische Gabe besitzt und weiß, dass er bald sterben wird. Sie weist ihn zurück, um sich nicht in ihn zu verlieben und schließlich bei seinem Tod keine Qualen zu erleiden. Doch es ist zu spät, ihr Herz ist an ihn verloren. Und es kommt, wie es kommen musste. Er stirbt im Kampf und sie verfällt in Trauer und stirbt in Schmerz und Gram.'  
  
"So wird man später singen.", dachte Erya. "Wenn sie sich nicht zusammenreißt. Sonst wird sie noch wie die Elben an einem gebrochenem Herzen sterben."  
  
(1) elvellon= Elbenfreund(in)  
  
(2) Elen síla lúmienu omentielvo.= Ein Stern leuchte über der Stunde unserer Begegnung  
  
(3) Mel Elbereth haltha cen = Möge Elbereth dich beschützen  
  
PS an Eli: Ich konnte es doch nicht lassen und habe den "Merry & Pippin" Dialog trotzdem dringelassen, denn irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass es noch wichtig sein könnte. 


	13. Gedanken

So!!! Also, ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist ewig her, seit das letzte Chap online war, aber ich bin in einer verdammt schweren Schreibkrise. Irgendwie hat mich meine Muse verlassen, aber das Kapitel, dass ich grad schreibe ist verdammt schwierig. Also, ich schreibe weiter an der Story, keine Angst!  
  
Aber es wird ziemlich lange dauern!! Bitte lest trotzdem weiter!  
  
Aber lange genug geredet, jetzt geht's los! (Nur ein kurzes Chap! Leider! )  
  
Dreizehntes Kapitel: Gedanken  
  
Unruhig wälzte sich Selasa hin und her. Sie konnte sich hinlegen wie sie wollte, auf die Seite, auf den Bauch oder auf den Rücken. Nichts war bequem oder angenehm genug, um einzuschlafen, aber das war bei weitem nicht der einzige Grund, warum sie noch nicht in Schlaf gefallen war.  
  
Ihre Erinnerungen wurden mit der Zeit immer klarer und sie erinnerte sich an so viele Details aus ihrer Welt. Es war (schon) merkwürdig und der Gedanke, ein anderes Leben in einer anderen Welt gehabt zu haben, noch immer etwas unwirklich. Zuerst erinnerte sie sich vage an ihre Freunde. Es waren nicht viele, aber sie hatte sich immer auf sie verlassen können. Schon seit dem Kindergarten war Selasa etwas merkwürdig gewesen. Man hätte es nicht genau definieren können, um sie herum lag eine gewisse geheimnisvolle Aura, die sie unheimlich erscheinen ließ und es gab viele, die ihren dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen nicht standhalten konnten. Und genauso ging es in der Schule weiter. Sie war zwar einer der Außenseiter, aber trotzdem nie unglücklich gewesen. Ihre Klassenkameraden ärgerten sie nicht und ließen sie in Frieden. Sie wählte sich ihre Freunde mit Bedacht aus und bessere hätte sie auch nicht finden können, denn sie hielten zu ihr, ganz gleich was geschah, ebenso wie ihre Familie. Sie hatte keine Geschwister und so wurde sie liebevoll als das einzige Kind umsorgt.  
  
Im großen und ganzen war es eigentlich ein ruhiges und vollkommen normales Leben gewesen.  
  
Seufzend schloss Selasa ihre Augen. Sie vermisste ihre alte Welt und wusste, dass sie dorthin gehörte, aber auch Mittelerde war ihr Zuhause. Sie war hier ebenso geboren und aufgewachsen und hatte auch hier ihre Eltern.  
  
'Deshalb bist du mit dieser Gemeinschaft mitgezogen, dass ist der einzige Grund. Weil du deine Eltern suchen willst.', dachte sie sich. "Und was würde ich nicht alles für eine Schlaftablette und ein weiches Bett geben", brummte sie zu sich selbst und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Sam, der gerade am Feuer saß und Wache hielt. Er wirkte ein wenig verloren, wie ein Kind, dass nicht wusste was es ohne seine Eltern machen sollte. Dennoch konnte Sam sehr grimmig wirken und dazu fest entschlossen auf seinen Herrn aufzupassen und ihn bei Gefahr zu beschützen.  
  
Langsam setzte Selasa sich auf und ihr Blick war noch immer auf Sam gerichtet, der mit seiner Müdigkeit zu kämpfen hatte. Überzeugt davon, dass sie in dieser Nacht wohl kaum Schlaf finden würde, stand sie leise auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.  
  
"Hallo!"  
  
Sam schaute auf und schien kein bisschen verwundert zu sein, Selasa in der tiefsten Nacht noch wach zu sehen.  
  
"Kannst du wieder nicht schlafen?"  
  
"Wieder?", echote Selasa.  
  
"Mmh, ja. Du hast doch wohl nicht geglaubt, keiner von uns würde es merken? Du bist schon wie Frodo." Dabei glitt sein Blick zu dem Ringträger und wieder zu Selasa zurück. "Zum Glück schläft er wenigstens jetzt ein bisschen. Aber du, du scheinst, seit wir von Lórien aufgebrochen sind, fast überhaupt nicht geschlafen zu haben."  
  
Dazu hatte Selasa nichts zu sagen. Sam hatte einfach recht. Sie schlief schlecht und manchmal wollte sie auch nicht schlafen, denn der Sternenhimmel war so wunderschön und vor allem überall gleich. Sei es in Mittelerde oder in ihrer Welt, wo die Menschen vor lauter Technik vergaßen, dass es die Sterne gab.  
  
In der Dunkelheit verschwamm Mittelerde vor ihren Augen und sie tauchte ab in ihre Welt. In Gedanken ging sie nach Hause und nahm zuallererst eine heiße Dusche, auch ein Komfort, den sie während der Reise manchmal vermisste.  
  
"Selasa? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sam und legte in einer niedlichen Art und Weise den Kopf schief.  
  
"Nein.", sagte sie und lächelte. "Aber ich hoffe, dass alles in Ordnung kommt."  
  
Sam erwiderte nichts und stocherte noch eine Weile im Feuer herum Selasa hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, als ihr wieder etwas in den Sinn kam, dass sie die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. Was war nur in Lothlórien in sie gefahren? Wieso hatte sie sich nicht einfach von Haldir verabschieden und ihre Klappe halten können? Tirion und Erya hatten ausdrücklich gesagt, dass es strengstens verboten war, das Schicksal zu verändern. Aber es war nun zu spät. Die an Haldir gerichteten Worte waren ausgesprochen und konnten nicht zurückgenommen werden. "Außerdem", sagte sie trotzig zu sich selbst, "habe ich ihm nur gesagt, dass er auf sich aufpassen soll. Hätte ich jedem gesagt! Ich hab ja nichts verhindert oder so."  
  
Die Flammen des kleinen Lagerfeuers leckten an den letzten verbliebenen Holzresten und stetig wandelte sich alles in glimmende Asche. Der Himmel erhellte sich und am Horizont kroch langsam das Morgenrot empor. Die orange-rote Sonne stieg unaufhaltsam höher und ein neuer anstrengender Tag brach an.  
  
Legolas war als Erster auf den Beinen und weckte die anderen. Selasa beobachtete die Schlaftrunkenen und als ihr Blick auf Boromir fiel sagte sie ganz leise und traurig zu sich selbst: "Nur noch so wenig Zeit. So wenig."  
  
Das bisschen Hab und Gut wurde eingepackt und das Frühstück wurde verteilt. Jedoch hatte keiner, außer Merry und Pippin, so richtig Appetit, aber man aß auf, was verteilt worden war, denn der Tag würde noch lang und zermürbend werden. So rasch wie möglich fuhren sie weiter und Selasas Herz wurde immer beklommener, je weiter sie den Anduin entlang fuhren. Es konnte nicht mehr sehr lange dauern, bis sie den Amon Hen erreichen würden und schließlich das geschah, wovor sie sich so sehr fürchtete.  
  
Die Bootbesetzung hatte sich nicht geändert und wie zuvor saß sie neben Boromir. Wann auch immer er völlig konzentriert das Boot lenkte und nicht zu den Hobbits oder Selasa schaute, ruhte ihr Blick auf ihm. Sie konnte nicht anders. Seine Präsenz war zu stark, als dass sie ihn hätte ignorieren können. Wenn sie eine Rast einlegten und ans Ufer fuhren, dann konnte sie ihm gut aus dem Weg gehen. Aber hier, in diesem Boot, war er einfach zu nah. Um sein Gesicht zu berühren, hätte sie nur den Arm ausstrecken müssen. Aber sie wagte es nicht.  
  
Traurig musterte Selasa Boromirs edles Antlitz, seine Züge waren gelassen, doch der Blick war auf Frodo gerichtet und wieder war er da, dieser seltsame Glanz in seinen Augen. Sie wusste was in ihm vorging. Der starke Wunsch Gondor wieder in ruhmreichere Tage zu führen, machte ihn, den sonst so starken Krieger, anfällig für den Ring. Und ohne es zu wollen, hatte sie es, nur um sich selbst zu schützen, noch schlimmer gemacht.  
  
'Wie konnte ich nur so egoistisch sein!', schalt sie sich in Gedanken. 'Nur um es im nachhinein für mich leichter zu machen. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät.'  
  
Es war kühl und mit verschränkten Armen zog sie den weichen Elbenumhang enger um ihren frierenden Körper. Um ihren eigenen Gedanken zu entfliehen, nahm sie ihre Umgebung in Augenschein. Mit Staunen betrachtete sie, was an ihr vorbeizog und ihr war, als ob sie erst jetzt ihre Augen geöffnet hätte für die Schönheit der Natur. Hellgrüne Laubbäume und dunkelgrüne Nadelhölzer säumten den breiten Fluss, wobei ihr immer wieder in den Sinn kam, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit die Uruk-hai sich auf dem Ostufer fortbewegten.  
  
Kleiner bunter Kies oder auch ab und an, heller feinkörniger Sand zeichneten eine sanfte Grenze zwischen Wasser und trockenem Land. Manchmal mussten sie jedoch aufpassen nicht auf Kies- und Sandbänke aufzulaufen, die sich plötzlich in der Mitte des breiten Flusses erstreckten.  
  
Aber etwas anderes faszinierte Selasa am allermeisten, wenn man über die Bäume hinweg blickte, so bot sich dem Betrachter ein atemberaubendes Panorama. Das Immerwährende Grün der Nadelhölzer hob sich von dem klarem Blau des weiten Himmels ab. Aber dazwischen erhoben sich gewaltige Gebirge mit allen Schattierungen von Grau. Die schneebedeckten Gipfel ragten so hoch hinauf, dass sich ihre Spitzen in weichen weißen Wolken verloren.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit glitten sie durch eine riesige Schlucht, deren Felsen interessante Färbungen aufwiesen. An manchen Stellen war das Gestein so porös, dass Wind und Wetter kleine Löcher und Unebenheiten in die Felswand geformt hatten. Vögel nutzen das geschickt aus und machten diese Löcher zu einem behaglichem Nest. Lächelnd nahm Selasa diese ganzen Kleinigkeiten in sich auf und erlaubte ihrem sonst so angespannten Körper sich etwas zu lockern, so gut es in dem schaukelndem Boot ging. Die dunkelgrünen Wälder mit den gewaltigen Gebirgen im Hintergrund erinnerten sie unwillkürlich an die Landschaften in Kanada. Bei diesem Versuch musste sie lächeln und gleichzeitig sehnte sie sich wieder in ihre Welt, was ihr in letzter Zeit recht häufig passierte.  
  
Sie betrachtete ihre Reisegefährten in den zwei anderen Booten. Aufrecht und graziös lenkte der Elb elegant das Boot. Legolas' wachsam, scharfe blauen Augen bewegten sich hin und her, als er die Wälder am Ufer links und rechts in sich aufnahm. Sein neugewonnener Freund Gimli machte ein noch immer halb betrübtes und halb glückseliges Gesicht und tastete immer wieder nach seinem kleinem Holzkästchen, in dem sein irdisch wertvollster Schatz aufbewahrt war. Die drei goldenen Haare der hohen Herrin. Sam saß etwas verkrampft im Boot und schielte immer wieder zu Frodo hinüber, dem man seine schwere Last am Gesicht ablesen konnte. So wie Selasa Aragorn kannte, schien er die Wege ihrer Reise sorgfältig gegeneinander abzuwägen.  
  
Im Allgemeinen war die Stimmung recht drückend und es wurde sehr selten gelacht. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und es wurden nur wenige Gespräche geführt.  
  
Selasa wurde mit einem Mal auf einen treibenden Baumstamm aufmerksam, der seltsamerweise im gleichen Abstand hinter ihnen trieb, obwohl die Boote durch das Paddeln wesentlich schneller als die Strömung waren. Es beunruhigte sie nicht, bedeutete es doch, dass alles seinem Schicksal folgte und somit die Geschicke Mittelerdes im Gleichgewicht hielt. Außerdem wusste ohnehin fast jeder, dass ihnen Gollum folgte, also sprach sie niemanden darauf an.  
  
***  
  
Boromir sagte kaum etwas und gab sich auch keine Mühe an irgendwelchen Gesprächen teilzunehmen. Nichts war für ihn wichtiger geworden, als das Wohl Gondors und nun erschien ihm der Ring als einzige Hoffnung, dem Feind trotzen zu können. Seit er sich sicher war, dass er von Aragorn keine Hilfe erwarten konnte, da dieser nicht gewillt war, die Gemeinschaft nach Minas Tirith zu führen, hielt er an dem Gedanken fest Frodo von seinen Ansichten überzeugen zu können. Denn er konnte und wollte nicht seinem Vater und seinem Volk mit leeren Händen gegenüber treten, wenn er zurückkehrte.  
  
Einzig und allein jene Gedanken beschwerten sein ohnehin schon düsteres Gemüt und die dunkle Macht des Ringes hätte seine Sinne vollkommen vernebelt, wenn nicht sein Ehrgefühl und ein winziger Teil seines Herzens an seiner Menschlichkeit gerüttelt hätten. Während er das Boot lenkte focht er, stärker denn je, einen inneren Kampf aus. Was sollte er tun? Nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren? Mit nichts? Oder etwa Frodo folgen und dabei zusehen, wie dieser die einzig reelle Chance auf einen Sieg über Sauron zunichte machte? Keine von diesen beiden Möglichkeiten konnte er mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren! Er, ein Mann Gondors, der Sohn des Truchsessen Denethor, war ein Mann der Tat, schon immer gewesen. Er musste etwas unternehmen! Das war sicher!  
  
Vicky@: Ich hoffe du bleibst mir weiterhin treu, obwohl es immer sehr lange dauert, bis die Chaps draußen sind!!!!  
  
Joli@: Willkommen im Kreise meiner Leser! Schön, dass es weitere Leser gibt!!! 


	14. Es geht alles seinen Weg

Hallo Leute!  
  
Ich melde mich seit laaaaaanger Zeit mal wieder und hoffe, dass mich der ein oder andere doch noch in dunkler Erinnerung hat. Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter! (Könntet ja zur Auffrischung noch mal alles von vorne lesen... ;-) )  
  
Wäre superlieb von euch, wenn ihr ein kleines Statement abgeben würdet, damit ich weiß, dass es doch ein paar Leute gelesen haben. Also ich wünsche viel Vergnügen!  
  
Ach ja, ehe ich's mal wieder vergesse, mir gehört rein gar nichts, nur jene Personen, die meiner Phantasie entsprungen sind. Auch das elbische Lied nicht, welches ich mir aus dem Soundtrack des zweiten Teiles einfach mal ausgeliehen habe. Ich hoffe man verzeiht mir.....  
  
Vierzehntes Kapitel:  
  
Es geht alles seinen Weg  
  
Kräftig tauchte Erya das kunstvoll geschnitzte Paddel ins Wasser. Sie hatte Legolas abgelöst, obwohl der Elb es gewiss nicht nötig gehabt hätte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt nur herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun, außerdem war ihr auch gähnend langweilig.  
  
Der Fluss wurde dunkler, tiefer und noch breiter, als er ohnehin schon war. Von weitem konnte sie bereits die gigantischen in Fels gehauenen Gestalten erkennen. Stetig kamen sie näher, bis sie direkt zu den Füßen der Argonath lagen.  
  
Alle blickten ehrfürchtig zu den Königen der Altvorderen hinauf. Erya fühlte sich winzig und unbedeutsam im Vergleich zu den riesigen Figuren, die so mächtig und weise, aber auch bedrohlich wirkten. Selbst Boromir senkte respektvoll den Kopf. Aragorn hingegen saß stolz und aufrecht in seinem Boot und trotz der Waldläuferkleidung konnte man ihm sein Erbe an seinem Antlitz und seiner Haltung ansehen. Ja, so sah er aus. Der zukünftige König Gondors, stark und weise. Aber würde er es akzeptieren und sein Erbe annehmen?  
  
*****  
  
Langsam ließen sie die Argonath hinter sich und Aragorn schätzte, dass sie am nächsten Tag bereits die Rauros-Fälle erreichen würden.  
  
Die Rauros-Fälle, der Punkt, an dem sie sich entscheiden mussten, wohin ihr Weg sie führen sollte. Noch waren sie sich nicht einig, in welche Richtung die Gemeinschaft gehen würde. Aber letztendlich musste Frodo diese Entscheidung treffen. Der Ringträger hatte nun einmal das letzte Wort, so undankbar es auch sein mochte.  
  
Ihnen allen war klar, dass Selasa nach Minas Tirith gehen würde. Der Gemeinschaft stand es frei dem Hobbit zu folgen oder wieder seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Sie hatten keinen Schwur geleistet und hatten keine Verpflichtung Frodo zu unterstützen, doch nach allem was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, war es nicht abwegig, dass sie dem Ringträger beistehen würden, wenn sein Entschluss feststand.  
  
Aber noch war nichts entschieden und sie legten, als der Tag sich dem Ende neigte, am Ufer an. Die letzte Nacht brach an, bevor sie die Rauros-Fälle erreichen sollte. Sie teilten die Nachtwache ein und Selasa übernahm die erste Schicht, da ihr bedrücktes Herz keine Ruhe fand. Doch sie war nicht die einzige, die wie so oft keinen Schlaf fand.  
  
Gähnend rieb sich Erya die Augen. Sie war müde, aber es war zum verrückt werden, einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Ihr Sorgenkind hatte Nachtwache und Erya konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Selasa wieder mit sich selbst haderte und bei dem Gedanken an Boromir ihr Herz entzwei brach. Es mochte sehr melancholisch und dramatisch klingen, aber diese Beschreibung passte absolut perfekt und es stimmte. Ja, es entsprach der Wahrheit. Selasa quälte sich, Stunde um Stunde, doch sie verbarg es geschickt genug vor den anderen, dass es nicht zu sehr auffiel.  
  
Und Boromir? Der war ebenso schlaflos wie Frodo und Selasa. Seine Augen suchten Frodo, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte und dann war er wieder da, der beunruhigende Glanz in seinen graublauen Augen. Nicht ein einziges Mal seit Lórien glitt sein Blick zu Selasa hinüber, die in gewisser Weise dafür sehr dankbar war.  
  
Die Nacht war sternenklar und keine einzige Wolke bedeckte den samtigen Himmel. Traurig lächelnd nahm Selasa wahr, dass sie die gleichen Sternenbilder aus ihrer Welt auch hier entdeckte. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und als sie aufsah, blickte sie in das sanfte Gesicht von Legolas.  
  
„Leg dich schlafen. Ich bin an der Reihe!"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Legolas setzte sich, ohne den Blick von Selasa abzuwenden, neben sie.  
  
„Was ist los? Deine Gedanken sind immer woanders, du schläfst nicht und das Essen rührst du kaum an."  
  
Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, doch ein kaum hörbarer Schluchzer entwich ihrer Kehle. Leicht erschrocken umfasste Legolas sie an den Schultern. „Halt mich fest, bitte!", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme und drückte sich gegen seine Brust. „Ich fühle mich so..."Weiter kam sie nicht und nun rannen ihr die Tränen, wie zuvor in Lórien, über die Wangen. Der Elb war ein wenig überwältigt von dem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch, doch er stellte keine weiteren Frage und wusste, dass er jetzt einfach nur für sie da sein musste. Also nahm er sie in seine Arme und strich ihr über das weiche Haar.  
  
Zu Legolas empfand Selasa ein tiefes Vertrauen, als sie nun bei ihm saß. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen, aber sie sprach nicht über das was sie bedrückte. Langsam kamen die Schluchzer in immer längeren Abständen, doch er wiegte sie leicht in seinen Armen und fing leise an auf elbisch etwas zu singen. Es war ein langsames und anscheinend sehr trauriges Lied, aber seine Stimme war wundervoll und beruhigend.  
  
Héo naefre wacode daegred Tó bisig mid daegeweorcum  
  
Ac oft héo wacode sunnanwanung Thonne nihtciele créap geond móras  
  
And on thaere hwile Héo dréag thá losinga Ealra thinga the héo forléas.  
  
Héo swá oft dréag hire sáwle sincende  
  
Héo ne cúthe hire heortan lust  
  
Langsam fiel sie in einen leichten Schlummer und im Schlaf hielt sie sich noch immer wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest. Ihr gleichmäßiger warmer Atem strich sacht über seinen Hals und Legolas erschauerte für einen Augenblick.  
  
Er hielt sie ein wenig von sich weg, um ihr entspanntes Gesicht im Schein des Feuers zu betrachten. Er hatte Arwen gesehen und die hohe Herrin Galadriel. Sie galten als die schönsten Geschöpfe Mittelerdes und das konnte Legolas nur bejahen. Doch wenn er Selasa betrachtete, dann musste er zugeben, dass sie ebenfalls sehr hübsch war. Zwar hatte sie nicht die feinen ebenmäßigen Züge der Elben, doch sie war schön auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Leicht lächelnd gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Vorsichtig legte er sie hin und schob ihr seinen grauen Umhang unter den Kopf, als er sah, dass die nächste Schicht der Wache dran war. Aragorn sah ihn etwas irritiert an, sagte jedoch nichts. Legolas zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte sich auch hin, um mit offenen Augen in elbische Träume zu gleiten.  
  
*****  
  
Selasa beobachtete wie die Sonne unerbittlich höher stieg. Nun war er angebrochen, der Tag an dem die Gemeinschaft sich trennen und der Sohn des Truchsessen sterben sollte. Aber sie schob diese Gedanken beiseite und suchte ihre Sache zusammen.  
  
Aragorn war ebenfalls auf den Beinen und weckte die Anderen.  
  
Legolas kam zu Selasa und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Elegant reichte er ihr eine Hand und half ihr auf.  
  
„Danke, dass du gestern für mich da warst. Ich habe mich ein wenig gehen lassen.", sagte sie leise ohne ihn anzublicken.  
  
„Sieh mich an.", erwiderte er und drückte ihr Kinn sanft nach oben, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.  
  
„Es gibt nichts wofür du dich schämen müsstest. Ich habe dir doch in Moria gesagt, dass ich dir helfen werde so gut ich kann. Und wenn du mit mir reden möchtest. Vergiss nicht, ich bin immer für dich da. Das verspreche ich dir."  
  
Selasa stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, da der Elb doch um einiges größer war als sie selbst und umarmte ihn mit einem schweren Seufzer. „Ich danke dir."  
  
Bald waren alle mit ihrem Frühstück fertig. Selasa hatte tatsächlich etwas mehr hinunterbekommen als üblich, als Legolas ihr einen bedeutenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Die wenigen Sachen, die sie mit sich hatte, waren gepackt. Sie stiegen in ihre Boote und fuhren stetig weiter in Richtung der Rauros-Fälle.  
  
Erya blickte unterdessen zu Boromir und fragte sich, wann wohl seine Stunde schlagen würde. Aus Selasas Gemütszustand konnte sie auch nicht schließen, ob Boromir in nächster Zeit fallen würde. Selasa wirkte nicht angespannt oder nervös eher im Gegenteil. Es schien, als hätte sie mit den Tränen, die gestern Nacht geflossen wären, auch ihre Ängste und Sorgen hinfort gespült. Sie war ruhig, äußerst gelassen und fing gerade mit Merry und Pippin ein Gespräch an.  
  
Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf Legolas, der vor ihr saß und das Boot steuerte. Natürlich war dem jungen Mädchen nicht entgangen, was sich gestern und heute zwischen den beiden abgespielt hatte. Selasa machte auf Erya den Eindruck, dass die junge Frau das Schicksal akzeptierte und alles hinnahm, so wie es nun einmal sein sollte. Aber dennoch ließ Erya Selasa nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Es war unverkennbar, dass sie Legolas sehr mochte oder anders ausgedrückt, sogar sehr angetan von ihm war, aber vielleicht war es nur zu natürlich. Elben übten immer eine unglaubliche Faszination auf Menschen aus. Ihre nahezu überirdische Schönheit entzückte die Menschen immer wieder. Allerdings ging diese Faszination nicht nur von einer Seite aus. Legolas mochte Selasa ebenso, das war nicht zu übersehen, aber vielleicht war auch mehr vorhanden, als er vorgab. Der Elb war verwirrt, hatte Gimli eventuell doch recht und er war ernsthaft in Gefahr sein Herz an dieses wundervolle Geschöpf zu verlieren?  
  
Selasa hatte Boromir anscheinend vergessen, dachte Erya. Aber, war es denn wirklich so?  
  
Der Mann aus Gondor ließ keine Gefühle erkennen und verhielt sich ruhig und distanziert, auch wenn es in seinem Inneren drunter und drüber ging. Aber nicht wegen seinen Gefühlen zu Selasa. Seine Neigung zu dieser Frau hatte er abgelegt wie einen lästigen Mantel. Er verschwendete keine weiteren schmachtenden oder verzehrenden Gedanken an sie, nur noch sein Volk stand für ihn im Vordergrund und somit der Eine Ring, mit dem er Gondors Feinde zu schlagen gedachte.  
  
Sein Blick streifte kurz die beiden Hobbits, die sich mit Selasa unterhielten und eine Übungsstunde aus seiner Jugend kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis.  
  
**~***~**  
  
Der blonde Junge starrte zu dem hübschen Mädchen hinüber, die sich gerade mit seinem jüngeren Bruder unterhielt und sich, nach ihrem leisen Lachen zu urteilen, wunderbar zu amüsieren schien. Der erfahrene Schwertmeister folgte dem Blick seines Schützlings und seufzte.  
  
„Boromir? Du hörst mir wieder nicht zu!"  
  
„Hmm? Oh, doch, doch. Natürlich!"  
  
„Für einen Krieger ist es nicht gut andauernd irgendwelchen Weibern hinterher zu laufen. Das macht sie schwach!"  
  
Der Junge widersprach: „Aber es gibt so viele Erzählungen, die..."  
  
Der ältere Mann machte eine abwertende Handbewegung und schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Vergiss es! Heroische Geschichten, in denen der Held seine letzten Kräfte aus der Liebe zu seiner Angebeteten schöpft und glorreich in der Schlacht fällt. Erzählungen für Waschweiber, Träumer und Weichlinge! Das bist du doch nicht?"  
  
Der zukünftige Truchsess schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
„Na bitte! Glaub mir, die Wirklichkeit sieht anders aus. Meist fallen tapfere Männer nicht für die Liebe, sondern wegen ihr. Sie sind unkonzentriert und lassen sich von ihren Gedanken ablenken. Das macht sie verwundbar und der Feind hat leichtes Spiel mit ihnen, wenn er sie in diesem Zustand sieht. Deshalb, junger Boromir, denk an meine Worte. Auch wenn du bereits mutig und kühn bist. Gefühle sind zweitrangig und Liebe ist vergänglich wie ein Funke im Wind. Nur deine Pflicht und deine Loyalität gegenüber dem Reich Gondor sind beständig."  
  
**~***~**  
  
Die Worte seines Schwertmeisters waren ihm immer im Gedächtnis geblieben und er hatte sich daran gehalten. Der Rat erschien ihm gut und logisch. Er war Heermeister des Weißen Turmes geworden und hatte gelernt Gefühle zu verbannen und sich auf seine Pflichten zu konzentrieren, so wie es ihm seit seiner Jugend gelehrt worden war.  
  
Boromir konnte sich nicht erklären welcher Teufel in geritten hatte, als er sich bei Selasa Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Wie ein liebestoller Narr hatte er sich verhalten. Vermutlich war er nicht ganz bei Verstand gewesen. Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte es etwas mit der seltsame Umgebung Lothlóriens zu tun gehabt. Wie hatte er nur sagen können, dass ihn niemand darüber aufgeklärt hatte, dass die größte Gefahr in der Zuneigung zu einer Frau lag? Er, Boromir der Sohn des Truchsessen, der seinen Soldaten immer wieder eingetrichtert hatte, dass man sich nicht von solchen Dingen überrollen lassen sollt. Seine Männer hätten ihn ob seines Verhaltens ausgelacht.  
  
Schließlich hatte er genug Sorgen und schimpfte sich nun selbst, dass nicht während der ganzen Reise für ihn Gondor ihm Vordergrund gestanden hatte. Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren? Selasa hatte ihn schwach gemacht und das durfte er nie wieder zulassen!  
  
Boromirs Gedanken wurden durch Aragorns Ruf unterbrochen.  
  
„Wir halten an!"  
  
Gehorsam fuhren sie die Boote an das breite sandige Ufer. Nicht weit von ihrem momentanen Standpunkt waren die Rauros-Fälle zu sehen und das laute Tosen des riesigen Wasserfalles war zu vernehmen.  
  
Der zukünftige Truchsess hielt inne und umfasste rechts und links den Rand des Bootes und holte tief Luft. Die dunkle Macht des Ringes nahm ihn immer mehr mit und das machte sich gerade sehr deutlich bemerkbar.  
  
Die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt lag Selasa abseits von ihren Weggefährten und betrachtete die vorbeiziehenden Wolken. Sie fühlte sich regelrecht entspannt, doch in ihrem Innersten wusste sie, dass es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Die Zeit war gekommen. Jetzt mochte es nicht mehr lange dauern, höchstens eine halbe oder dreiviertel Stunde bis die Waffen ihrer Weggefährten von schwarzen Orkblut tropfen sollten. 


End file.
